OrangeYellow
by bubblebear79
Summary: M-Preg...Jack, and Ianto, and a dry spell in Cardiff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, the BBC, RTD, and Moffat own Doctor Who and Torchwood, the lucky bastards…

Rating: G/PG

Characters: Ten, Jack, Ianto, Gwen, OC

Summary: Jack is preggers, and emotional.

A/N: In which I venture into the dreaded realm of mpreg, oops.

A/N: It's also quite AU, sorry if that's not your thing man, but this plot bunny bit, and wouldn't let go, still hasn't let go really, I'm starting to get scared…

Beta: zazajb, you are amazing!

For: cookielaura, feel better my dear! Have a bit of fluff from me.

Word Count: 1,792

Spoilers: I dunno, everything, I think, I have no idea….

**Orange-Yellow**

"Ianto?" the plaintive cry echoed down the long hallway of the archives.

"Iantooooooooo?"

"?"

"Jack, you have to give him some space," the soft voice of Gwen Cooper barely carried into the archives, and Ianto had to strain to hear her.

_Thank the gods for small favors,_ Ianto thought as he rested his head on the table in his small workspace.

"Gwen, would you go and talk to him?" he heard Jack ask plaintively.

_Bollocks._

"Fine Jack, but you have to promise to go and put your feet up. I don't think Martha would appreciate having to make another run out here if your blood pressure goes haywire."

"Okay," he heard Jack say simply.

_Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks! He'll do what she wants, but a simple paint job, he can't budge from what HE wants._

"Ianto? Sweetheart?"

"Ianto isn't here right now, but if you leave your name and mobile number, he'll get back to you shortly, beep!" his remark came out slightly muffled as he had buried his head in his arms when he realised that she was headed towards him.

Gwen laughed, "Very funny. You're going to have to go and talk to him you know?"

"No I'm not."

"Ianto, you're going to have to surface sometime."

"He's being unreasonable Gwen."

"Oh, and hiding in the archives is so much more mature?"

"Gwen, he wants to paint the room orange-yellow! Orange-yellow, a bloody popsicle! No! I mean, what do you think?"

She held up her hands in a mock gesture of surrender and shook her head. "I'm staying out of this argument."

"Fine," Ianto replied. He stood up and stalked out of his area and up to the main part of the Hub, "I'll make him see that I'm right. Orange-yellow, as if I could ever allow that!"

Gwen waited until he was out of earshot before she pulled out her mobile and dialed a number. "Hello? Yes, this is Gwen Cooper, and I have a bit of a situation…"

Ianto paused on his way into the Hub - he could see Jack resting with his eyes closed on the ratty couch behind Tosh's old workstation. "Jack?"

One blue eye opened slowly. "Yes?"

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Jack swung his long legs over the side of the couch and slowly eased himself up. "Come sit next to me," he said as he patted the sofa.

Ianto walked over and sat down. "Your feet are swollen."

"No deflecting Ianto," he chided gently. "You're clearly bothered by this."

"I'm not bothered, I'm just thinking that all the books say a light green color is good to retain a sense of calm in a child's room."

"And I disagree, I think orange-yellow is a great color for a nursery, it's very happy and bright."

"It's also the color of the inside of the TARDIS," Ianto sighed.

"Why should that be a problem?"

"I just don't think it's an appropriate color because of your propensity to go running OFF with the Doctor," Ianto said slowly. "One day you'll go, not come back, and our child will be left staring at the walls of their room reminding them of who their father chose."

"I came back the last time didn't I? And is the color more of a worry for the sprog's tad than the sprog?" asked Jack, realisation finally dawning.

"Yep, it's the tad who's worried," sighed Ianto. He rested his elbows on his knees and stared across the Hub.

"A fine mess we've made of things Jones, Ianto Jones," laughed Jack as he patted his protruding belly. "How'd we get here again?"

"I believe by forgetting that oestrogen in the rain isn't a good method of birth control?"

"Yeah, especially during the hottest and driest summer in recent Cardiff history?"

"Yep."

"What was it I said?" asked Jack. "Oh! You can predict the rift, a weevil's fashion sense, Gwen arguing with Rhys at least once per day, but you can't predict the weather."

"Now we're down to fighting over wall color," said Ianto. "I still think light green would be better, and we can dance around the issue all day long, but I'm still going to think that green is better than orange-yellow."

"And I'm not, and since I've done all the work these past months, I'm deciding what color to paint the nursery, end of story."

"You've done all the work?"

"Yes Ianto, I've done all the work. You got to have the fun eight months ago, and I've been hauling around a whole extra person - my body, my baby, my choice. Deal with it."

"Deal with it?" Ianto spluttered incredulously, his voice rising an octave.

Jack stood slowly and turned to face the younger man still seated on the couch. "Yes Ianto, deal with it. My body, my baby, my choice!"

"Blimey Jack, if you're going go all feminist on him, you should at least wait until I get you a bra to burn while you do it," a voice said from behind him.

Jack looked over his shoulder at the invisible lift as it descended into the Hub. "Doctor? What are you doing here?"

The Doctor stepped off of the lift as it came to rest in the floor. "Your Ms. Cooper called me. She said that you were having a problem that I might be able to help with - really Captain?" he sighed as Jack turned to face him. "How did this happen?"

"A dry spell."

"Oestrogen in the rain, Captain you know better!"

"Yes Doctor, we've had this discussion, many, many, many, many times," said Ianto.

"Oh! Sorry, so this domestic problem, what is it?" said the Doctor.

"Wall color," replied Jack, sitting back down.

"What?"

"The color of the nursery to be precise; all the furniture is there, the supplies are ready, but there is nowhere to put them because the walls haven't been painted."

"Seriously?" asked the Doctor.

"Yep."

"That's it?" he asked incredulously.

"No, that's not it," said Gwen from the kitchen area. She walked over to where the men were standing and smiled at the Doctor. "Thank you for coming. I was getting tired of playing nursemaid, referee, judge, and jury for them during every little domestic they had these past few months. Will you help me please? I don't know, step in and solve their disagreements, something, anything really would be a help."

"Well, my only requirement is that they have to agree to my decisions. No changing them, nothing, no addendums, rewrites, amendments," the Doctor paused, "and we can consider this little stopover a baby gift!"

"Boys?"

"If you're okay with that Ianto, than I'm okay with it," said Jack.

"Fine," he said shortly. "Fine, I just want this sorted."

"Excellent!" the Doctor said happily. "Then let's begin…"

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

Two Weeks Later

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"Jack, what do you think?" the Doctor asked. He stood in the doorway of the little nursery and watched amusedly as the captain waddled around and stared at the décor in shock.

"Doctor? It's brilliant. Do you like it Ianto?"

The Welshman stepped around the Doctor and into the room; he looked at everything three times over and then smiled. "This is perfect," he said. "Absolutely perfect."

The room had been painted a soft blue, the color of a spring sky in Cardiff. Each corner of the wall was decorated with a different type of flowering tree, and Jack was amused to see a banana tree in the corner closest to the window. An outline of rolling hills ran round the bottom of the wall, and was filled in with a light shade of green. The furniture was arranged so that paintings on the walls were viewable at any angle, and indeed it was the paintings of the people on the hillsides that stuck with Ianto and Jack the most. Toshiko and Owen smiled at them from underneath a blooming apple tree, Martha stood by them, Gwen and Rhys were next to her, in one corner stood Rose with her gentle smile, Mickey was close to her, waving haphazardly at them, and above them all flew a grey and green reptile, complete with a big smile. Finally, Jack's eyes came to the TARDIS as it rested under the banana tree, with the door open and a skinny arm poking out in a cheery greeting.

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

Four Months Later

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"And that's your Auntie Tosh, our resident genius. She was able to fix anything, she even saved your hometown from certain destruction, but most of all, she loved everyone, and was so kind, you would have loved her, and she would have adored you. Next to her is your Uncle Owen, not the nicest of men, but one of the best people your dad ever knew, in his own way, he'd have loved you too."

Ianto leaned on the door jamb and watched Jack tell their daughter the latest stories about all of the heroes that graced her nursery. "Jack?"

He paused in his recollections and turned towards the door; the small baby girl in his arms gurgled happily and kicked her feet at sighting her tad. "Yes Ianto?"

"It's Sophie's bath time," Ianto replied. "Everything's ready."

"Okay munchkin, you heard your tad; it's bath time!" Jack said happily. He swung the little girl over his head and watched her smile and giggle.

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

17 Years Later

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"Sophie! Sophia Rhiannon! Have you got everything?" shouted her father from down the hall. "Sophie! Come on, you're going to miss your flight!"

"Not with the way you drive Dad," replied the young woman. She stared at the walls of her room, taking in the faces that she'd grown up with, each one with a different litany of stories. She brushed her brown curls out of her face and turned to the door.

"Having second thoughts about going?"

"No Dad," she said softly. "I just miss him."

"I know baby, I miss him too. He would be so proud of you, off to university, top of your class, technological genius, barista, the list is endless."

The teenager let out a shaky breath and picked up her carry-on bags, "Let's go." She walked towards the door, pausing to run her fingers over the latest addition to her wall, the picture of a shy young man dressed in an immaculate suit and holding a cup of coffee.

"Did I ever tell you about the time your tad helped your Aunt Rose and Aunt Martha find the Doctor, and pull planet Earth back?" asked Jack as he slung his arm over Sophie's shoulder. He walked with his daughter out into the hall, trailing his fingers wistfully over the new picture.

"Yeah, but tell me again, I love that story…"

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

So that's it! Hope you liked it!

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*


	2. The BIRTH Day

Disclaimer: Boy I wish I did, but I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who, the people and corporations who are supposed to own it, do own it. I only own baby Sophie.

Summary: It's a birthday story, take the birth in birthday literally peeps.

Rating: G/PG

Characters: Jack, Martha, Ianto, Ten, Sophie

Spoilers: Um, nothing, I hope, I think, yeah I don't know truthfully…

A/N: It's AU folks

A/N 2: It's the second story in a series, follows on from Orange-Yellow

A/N 3: mpreg, mpreg, mpreg

Beta: lilferret, much appreciated!

Word Count: 1,487

**The BIRTH day**

"Ianto?" Jack yelled from his office.

"Yes Jack?" the Welshman asked as he hopped up the stairs.

"Has Martha's train arrived yet?"

"I was just on my way to go and get her."

Jack inhaled sharply and gripped the sides of his desk. "Hurry," he spat out.

"Are you?" Ianto asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"Yes, now just go and get her please," he said with a quick nod.

Ianto stood in the doorway to the office with his hands on his hips and a wild look in his eyes. He was brought back to reality when the grinding sounds of the TARDIS rematerialising filled the air. "I'll just, go and see why he's back," he stammered.

"Fine, yes, just go and do something that'll get Martha here faster," Jack ground out through gritted teeth as he grabbed his desk again. He looked up at the sounds of boots on his steps and saw Martha carrying her medical bag. "Hello Nightingale."

"Looks like I got here just in time!" she said happily.

The Doctor poked out from behind Martha and nodded a greeting at Jack. "I had a hunch that she'd need a faster ride than the express from London, and that she'd need a hand."

Martha set her bag down at Jack's feet, and patted his shoulder. "How're you doing daddy?" She took a blood pressure cuff out of her kit and attached it to Jack's arm.

"I think I'm ready to have a baby," he hissed as he breathed rapidly through his nose.

"I'd say so too," Martha laughed. "Can you manage walking to the medical bay?"

"Best to try now, before another contraction hits."

"Go and help him," the Doctor said in Ianto's ear.

"Right," Ianto said, but remained unmoving in the doorway. The Doctor sighed and muttered something about first time parents before planting his hands between Ianto's shoulder blades and pushing him into the office. "Right," Ianto said again and hooked his arm around Jack, helping him stand slowly. "Come on then, ready?"

"Yes," Jack said faintly. Leaning heavily against the young man, Jack began a slow shuffle towards the makeshift delivery room. He managed a weak smile at the Doctor before a pain caused him to groan and grab the door frame.

"Here, let me help," said the Doctor. He slid himself between Jack and the door and looped his arm around Jack's back. "Let's give it a go then."

Between the two of them, the Timelord and the Welshman managed to maneuver the very pregnant Jack out of his office and down to medical area. Once he was settled on the stretcher, and his overlarge abdomen was exposed, the Doctor clapped his hands together and said, "Okay! Let's get you good and drugged up, and get that little one out of your belly."

"And Beth thought that MY bedside manner was rubbish," Jack said as he rolled his eyes. He laughed at the quizzical expression on the Doctor's face.

"Doctor, let an actual doctor do the talking yeah?" sighed Martha. She finished washing her hands and gowned up, turning to look at Jack with a reassuring smile. "I'm going to give you a spinal block now, and in a few minutes Jack Harkness, you are going to meet your baby."

"Should I do anything? Um, do I need to wash my hands or anything?" Ianto said from where he was standing by Jack's head.

"I know that you aren't squeamish Ianto, but perhaps just stay there because male births can get, uh, a bit messy," said the Doctor.

"Uh, okay, right," stammered Ianto. He grabbed one of Owen's old chairs and rolled it back over by Jack.

"Ianto? Are you all right?" asked Jack. He tilted his head back and looked at the nervous man, "It's going to be fine, I've done this before remember? It only takes a few minutes. Aren't you excited to meet the little person who's been tap dancing on my insides for the last nine months?"

"Of course I am Jack, it's just that I never thought that my male significant other would be carrying the baby," he mumbled.

Jack laughed, he awkwardly patted Ianto's hand and went back to watching Martha set up IV medicine drips and surgical drapes. "The spinal block has kicked in, I am literally feeling nothing."

Martha looked up, "Would you like to feel me cutting into you with the laser knife? I can make that happen if you want."

Jack shook his head with a smile. "I am perfectly content, just ready to meet whoever's been hiding in there."

"Well good," she replied, "because here we go."

Jack closed his eyes and blew a big breath out of his nose. "Good."

"Just take it easy Captain," said the Doctor. "Martha's almost to the baby." He flashed Jack his biggest smile and said, "You're doing great."

"And we're there!" said Martha. "Just a few seconds more Jack. I see an arm and a leg, someone is very anxious to get out of there! Doctor, hand me that retractor, thank you. Let's get this little one out, cleaned up, and ready to face the world."

Time seemed to grind to a snail's pace, Jack could hear the individual droplets of water rushing down the water tower, and Ianto's nervous breathing in his ear. He could feel Martha's hands buried deep inside his abdomen, and see the sweat slowly beading across her brow. Jack felt pressure, pulling and tugging that coiled tighter and tighter inside him before releasing with a whoosh, and the shrill cry of an infant that filled the air.

"Congratulations guys, you are now the proud parents of a beautiful and healthy looking baby girl!" said Martha with a big grin. She held up the squalling infant and laid her across Jack's chest.

"Wow," he heard Ianto say. "Wow."

"Easy precious girl, I'm right here," he said as he gently set his hand on the baby's stomach. "Daddy's here."

"Ianto come here, cut the cord," said Martha. She handed him the surgical scissors and guided his shaking hands to make the cut. "Take this," she said as she handed him a pink Moses blanket, "and wrap up that beautiful baby."

"Okay."

"Ianto?"

"Yes Martha?"

"Breathe," she admonished gently.

"Okay, okay, yes, breathing now," he answered as an embarrassed grin flitted across his face. He took the blanket and gently picked up his daughter. "Hi," he said softly. "Hi." He brushed his fingers across her forehead, smoothing out her soft, dark hair. Ianto ran one finger down her arm, and smiled as she grabbed for it.

"What are we going to call her?" Jack asked, breaking the spell that had overtaken the area.

"Huh?" Ianto asked, eyes never leaving the baby in his arms.

"What's her name Mr. Jones?" asked the Doctor.

"Sophia, Sophie for a nickname."

"Perfect," said the Doctor. "It means wisdom."

"Ha!" laughed Jack. "The daughter of the man who knows everything is named wisdom."

Martha giggled as she finished sealing Jack's belly. "Sophia, I like it. What about her middle name?"

"Rhiannon," supplied Jack. "That's his older sister."

Ianto looked up sharply. "How'd you – "

"You're not the only one who knows everything Ianto Jones."

"What about her last name?"

"Harkness," said Ianto. "It's fitting, there aren't any but him."

"Jack, there aren't any more Harknesses?" asked the Doctor.

"Nope," he answered truthfully. "I'm the only one."

"Are you sure?" pressed the Timelord.

"Torchwood put all of my children into deep-cover over the years. There was only one that I knew about, and she's not a part of my life. She doesn't want to be," he finished quietly.

"Harkness it is then," said the Doctor. "May I?" he asked as he gestured at Ianto.

"Of course Doctor," he replied as he handed Sophie to the the Doctor.

The Timelord cradled the little girl in his arms and smiled down at her. "Well, I must say that you are quite a beautiful baby girl. You're lucky too, because you have two daddies who love you very much, and an extended family as long as my arms, and I have very long arms, yes I do, yes I do."

Jack coughed pointedly and gestured to the Doctor. "May I have my daughter back please?"

"Sorry," the Doctor answered sheepishly. "Anyway, happy birthday to you Princess Sophie. Not a bad entrance into the world for a Harkness, rather calm and sedate." He handed Jack the infant and walked away up the stairs towards the main Hub, his eyes suspiciously red and watery.

By the time Jack finally got his daughter back, he had been able to slip his shirt back on, but hadn't yet done up the buttons. He laid Sophie across bare his chest and stroked her back with his fingers. "Happy birthday my fresh start," he whispered. "I promise things are going to be different this time."

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW

To be continued in _**The First Year**_

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW


	3. She Knows

Disclaimer: No, no, no, no, I don't own _Torchwood_, I mean I wish I did, but nope, all the people and corporations who are supposed to own it, well, they do, the lucky SOBs.

Summary: Sophie feels every time her father dies, and comforts him in her own unique way. This takes place post "Orange-Yellow" and "The BIRTH Day" in the Sophie Series.

Characters: Jack, Ianto, Sophie (HER I own), Gwen

Rating: Um, PG-13 I think?

Spoilers: Nothing, I think

Beta: Nobody but me, sorry for all of the mistakes, I am a comma queen, and this is more of an attempt to just unlock my writer's block, so details like grammar don't really matter (and I'm an English teacher, sheesh!) *blushes*

Word Count: 1,308

A/N: Major AU, major angst, with a dash or two of fluff

**She Knows**

The alarm from Jack's wrist strap wakes both he and Ianto from their sound slumber. The older man slips hurriedly into a fresh shirt and trousers, before stilling Ianto's mirroring movements. "It's just a weevil, I'll get Gwen on the way to it. You stay home with Sophie."

"Are you sure?" asks Ianto worriedly.

"I'd rather have you here, than have Gwen bring Rhys to watch her. We'll be fine. Go back to sleep," Jack says quietly. He presses a light kiss to his partner's lips and finishes tying his bootlaces.

The shrill cry of their seven month old daughter fills the air as Jack bounds out of the house; Ianto slides his feet into a pair of slippers and shuffles down the hallway. "No chance of sleep now," he mumbles as he steps into the nursery. "All right Sophie, it's okay, I'm right here. Daddy just had to go and catch a wandering weevil, he'll be back soon." His voice temporarily soothes the squalling baby and Ianto sighs as he gently lifts her out of her cot. Performing the standard sniff test, he laughs under his breath, "Ah ha! That's really why you're squawking, you don't miss your father, you just want your bum cleaned!"

After tending to his daughter, Ianto lifts her to his shoulder and sits down in the rocking chair in the corner of her room. "Back to bed for you little one," he whispers as he rocks back and forth. "Back to sleep," he yawns as his eyes drift shut.

Ianto isn't sure how long he's been asleep before Sophie's terrified screams jerk him awake. He stands in a panic and gently lays the baby on the changing table to check and see if she's hurt herself somehow. "Sophie, shhhh, shhhh, it's okay, it's okay. You're not hurt, your bum's clean, and that's not your hungry cry," he says as he picks her up and rubs her back, pacing the length of the room. "Come on now, it's all right, I'm right here, Daddy will be back soon, everything's okay."

But Sophie doesn't calm, and Ianto's sense of panic increases as his daughter's screams grow more and more frantic, before suddenly turning into quiet whimpers. "All better sweetheart?" he asks as he sits down in the rocker again. He slides Sophie off of his shoulder, and into the crook of his arm so that he can see her face.

"You are all red and sweaty. How about we cool you down with a quick wash? I think that will make you feel a lot better," he says softly as he stands and walks into the bathroom. Ianto turns the tap on and runs a flannel under the cool water, before gently wiping Sophie's face, hands and feet. "Is that better?" he asks and laughs as his daughter snuffles against his chest. "I think that's better." He drops the cloth into the sink and walks down the stairs to the front room.

He sits on the sofa and stares out of the living room window into the pre-dawn darkness, absentmindedly stroking Sophie's cheek, and not wanting to admit to himself what he's waiting for. Still, he relaxes all the same when he hears the sounds of a car pulling into the driveway. "I think that's Daddy, maybe he'll put you back to bed." He stands as he hears two car doors slam and walks towards the front door, stopping abruptly as Gwen hurtles through it, dragging a semi-conscious Jack behind her.

"Gwen?"

"He revived about fifteen minutes ago, the weevil got him in the chest and the throat, he bled out before I could get to him."

"Get him on the couch, I'll put Sophie in her playpen," Ianto says shortly. He places his daughter in her makeshift cot and then sets about removing Jack's coat and shirt. "Gwen, there's a flannel in the upstairs bathroom, could you go get it?" he asks as he grabs a blanket off the back of the sofa and tucks it around Jack's prone form. "Gwen's getting a cloth so we can clean you up. Let me guess, the weevil was about to go for her?"

Jack nods. "Yeah."

Ianto looks up as Gwen comes back down the stairs; he takes the cloth from her and begins cleaning off the drying blood from Jack's chest. "Thank you for getting him home."

"It's, it's no problem," she stammers. "I'll just go. I can come and get him this afternoon, barring any Rift alerts, he can take the rest of the morning to rest."

"Thank you Gwen," Jack whispers. He scrubs his face with his hands and offers her a wan smile as she walks out the door. "Ianto, I'm okay. I just want to go to sleep."

"You're covered in blood, you need a shower."

Jack grabs for Ianto's hand and slowly sits up. "Is that a request or an invitation?" he asks with a weak attempt at his trademark grin.

The Welshman rolls his eyes and gestures to their baby, sitting quietly in her playpen. "She's wide awake Jack, and you just revived, wait until she goes back to sleep."

"Why IS she awake?" Jack asks.

"She needed her nappy changed, and I'd gotten her back to sleep before she suddenly woke up and started screaming. I think she had a bad dream or something. I had her calm and quiet by the time Gwen brought you back."

"Oh," Jack says as he grabs the flannel and wipes himself down. "Can you get me a towel?"

"Yep," Ianto answers as he stands up and goes to the laundry room. He comes back a moment later, holding a dark brown towel. "Here," he says.

"Thanks," Jack says as he dries himself off. He pulls the blanket off of his lap and gingerly stands up, taking the two steps to the playpen. "Hey there Sophie, come and sit with your daddy," he whispers as he lifts her into his arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Ianto, I can handle the two steps to the couch," Jack snaps as he staggers back to the sofa and eases himself down.

"Sorry, I just," he stammers.

"I know Ianto, and I'm fine. I promise. Just, just give me a minute."

"Okay," he says and retreats upstairs.

Jack closes his eyes and blows a breath out of his nose. "I'm going to have to apologise to your tad."

Sophie gurgles at him, and pushes against his chest with one hand.

"I'm glad that you agree with me. You knew when I died, didn't you? That's why you were screaming, wasn't it? Oh Sophie, you and I are tied together in more ways than one," he says quietly.

The baby puts her little hands on his face and drops her head to his heart.

"Yeah, I'm still here. I'm always going to be here, even when you're old and grey, I'm still going to be the same. Don't hate me for that, please," he whispers. "Please don't hate me."

Sophie looks up and gently taps his nose with her fingers before resting her head over his heart again.

"I'd do the same for you, you know that right? No matter what happens to me, I'd throw myself in front of anything that tried to hurt you, or hurt your tad. I got a second chance with you both, and I'm not going to mess that up."

Sophie sighs and reaches out to touch her father's face, patting softly and babbling nonsense words.

"Sweet baby girl, I really don't deserve you," Jack says softly, smiling as his daughter closes her eyes and rests against his chest. He grabs the blanket from the floor and pulls it over him and Sophie, closing his eyes and running his hand over his daughter's soft brown hair. "I'm here now…"

_**Reviews, comments, constructive criticism are always welcome! **___


	4. The First Year

Disclaimer: I own Sophie, that's it, everything else, everything you recognize, RTD and Moffat, and the BBC own – the lucky bastards…

Rating: G or PG

Characters: Jack, Gwen, Ten, Ianto, Sophie

Summary: Sophie is 1! And it's her birthday, shameless fluff attack! Follows on from my story "Orange-Yellow," I'd suggest reading that, otherwise you'd be a might confused.

Spoilers: From "Midnight" to the end of Series 4 of DW

A/N: I've fudged with the timespans a lot

A/N 2: It's AU, very AU, if it's not your thing I'm sorry man, but I've had way too much fun writing happy things and shoving my "issues" back into the drawer from whence they came.

Beta: zazajb

For: cookielaura, hope you're feeling better, and have some more fluff from me!

Word Count: 1,774

**The First Year**

The small baby slept peacefully in her cot, blissfully unaware of the man watching her from the doorway of her nursery. She clenched a small teddy bear in one hand, and the other dangled out of the bars of her cot. Soft brown curls framed her face, giving the man in the doorway the impression that a halo had formed around her head. She snuffled, snorted, and whimpered suddenly in her sleep, and the man walked forwards and placed his hand on her belly.

"Easy baby, it's okay, Daddy's right here," he murmured softly as she settled.

"What are you doing awake?" a voice asked from the darkened hallway.

"I never went to bed."

"Why not?"

"I found a rooftop, got lost in my thoughts."

"A regular bloody batman you are."

"Boy, having a baby has turned you into quite the joker Ianto Jones."

"Only when the baby's father provides such good ammunition."

"I'm hurt," replied Jack with a smile. "She's one today."

"Ah, you were thinking about?"

"About how one year ago I was trussed up in the Hub with Martha up to her elbows in my innards, and you fretting about like a nervous wife," said Jack.

"You were the one giving birth, YOU were the wife."

"Flirt," teased Jack.

"Yep."

"Well come on then, make good on that flirting Ianto," he said quietly as he took Ianto's hand and led him towards their bedroom. "You know, it was raining while I was outside…"

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW

The Next Morning

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW

The sounds of a giggling infant floated over the baby monitor and woke the two men from their slumber. Jack yawned, "She's awake."

"I can hear," groaned Ianto into his pillow. "Go get her?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure," Jack said as he leaned over and kissed the younger man's shoulder. He swung his legs off of the bed and stood up. He pulled on his pants and strode down the hallway to the nursery, smiling at the sight of his daughter hanging on to the bars of her cot and babbling at the figures on the wall of her room.

"Well aren't you chatty this morning!" said Jack with a laugh. He lifted his happy baby out of her cot and wrapped his arms around her. "Could you possibly be excited about your birthday? Is that the reason you're so happy?"

"Da, da, da, da, ba, ba, ba, ba, ba," she chattered.

"Oh, I see," said Jack as he carried her back into his bedroom and crawled back into bed. "Shall we wake up your taddy? What do you say Sophie?"

"There's no need," said Ianto. He yawned and rolled over, taking their daughter from Jack's arms. "Hello birthday girl! Hello! Hello! Hello!"

Sophie blinked her bright blue eyes and gave her parents a wide and innocent smile. She made a clenching motion with one hand, and opened her mouth to give them an even wider smile. She made the clenching motion and giggled.

"She's thirsty," said Jack. "I'll go heat up some milk for her." He padded out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

"So, Sophie, it's your birthday today. You're going to have your very first birthday party. All of our friends are going to be here to celebrate with us, your daddy has a special birthday cake all picked out for you, and there are going to be lots of pressies too. You're going to be one spoiled girl before the day is out."

During his little speech, Sophie gazed at him while chewing on her fingers, a serious expression across her little face.

"She understood everything you said, you know that right?" Jack asked as he sat back down on the bed.

"No she didn't," Ianto scoffed. "She's only one."

"Yes she did," said Jack, "babies are very smart. Now give her here so she can have a drink. Come here precious, have a birthday bottle with your daddy."

"You just think she's brilliant because she can use sign language to tell us when she's hungry, thirsty, and when she wants more."

"Too right I do," said Jack as he tussled with his daughter for control of the bottle. "Well fine then! Assert your independence, but will you still do me the great honour of holding you while you drink? Why, thank you very much my big girl."

Ianto propped himself up on his elbow and surveyed the scene next to him. He tickled the bottoms of Sophie's feet, earning himself a semi-toothy grin, and kick at his hand.

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW

Six Hours Later

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW

"Hello? Boys? You here?" a voice called from their front door.

"We're up here, trying to put the birthday girl into her party clothes," shouted Jack.

"Come on up Gwen," Ianto yelled down.

Gwen set down balloons and large bags of presents before running up the stairs. She skidded to a stop in front of the nursery and stepped through the doorway. "Hello precious girl, happy birthday! You're looking beautiful today, and so grown up in your big girl dress."

"Say thank you to Auntie Gwen," said Jack, laughing as Sophie responded by drooling out of the corner of her mouth. "Thank you for coming over early to keep her busy while we get ready. Rhys is still coming later right?"

"It's no problem, Rhys wanted to finish watching the rugby anyway; he'll be round when the match is over." She took Sophie from Jack's arms, "Come on Princess Sophie, let's play a bit so your taddy can get cooking, and daddy can go and get your cake. What do you say to a nice long walk round the garden? Yeah? Sound good? Okay then, let's go!"

Gwen and Sophie were wandering through the back garden when the distinctive sounds of the TARDIS materialising filled the air. "Oh look Sophie! The Doctor came to wish you a happy birthday!"

The door to the blue police box creaked open, and the tall and skinny Doctor sauntered out. "Hello Ms. Cooper, and hello Princess Sophie!"

The baby girl squealed happily and held out her chubby little arms.

"A big hug for the birthday girl? Sure!" said the Doctor. He lifted the little girl out of Gwen's grasp and tucked her into his arms.

"So Doctor, all alone then? No traveling companions this time?"

"Well, I was going to pick up Martha and bring her, but Francine said she was in New York with UNIT working on something big, and I didn't want to get roped into it, UNIT's gone a bit daft with some of their policies. Truthfully, I didn't want to spring Donna on everyone just yet, so I left her with her family for the day," he said as he tickled Sophie's chin.

"Ah well, then it'll be a nice small party. Come on, let's go back inside. I know Jack will want to see you when he gets back from picking up the cake."

The little group trooped back into the house and settled in the living room. The Doctor and Gwen were chatting quietly while Sophie sat yawning on the Timelord's lap, when Jack bounced through the front door.

"Doctor, I'm glad you made it!"

"I wouldn't have missed it, although with the way Sophie's yawning, she might not last until the party."

"She might need a nap then," said Ianto as he came in from the kitchen. "Give her to me. I'll put her in her playpen out here, so she can still be the centre of attention, but get some rest."

"Okay Sophie, go see your taddy. He'll make sure that you get a nice nap, and when you wake up, we'll have cake and pressies. Uncle Doctor got you lots of pressies."

"Uncle Doctor?" snorted Jack.

"What?"

"Nothing, just never thought you'd be so domestic, or give yourself a cutesy nickname," replied Jack as he rolled his eyes.

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW

90 Minutes Later

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW

By the time Sophie had woken up, the living room had been transformed into a pink palace fit for royal little girls the world over. The baby lay in her playpen and stared at the cheery balloons, and pink streamers that festooned the area. She rolled onto her belly, and hummed softly as she grabbed for a toy sheep that had been set in the corner of the playpen.

"You found daddy's sheep," Jack said quietly. "Your taddy gave that to me almost two years ago. Daddy pressed a button that he shouldn't have, and wound up a toddler for a few days. Do you want to get up?" he asked softly. He laughed as Sophie grabbed the sheep and stuffed the ears into her mouth. "I'll take that as a yes," he said as he leaned down and scooped up his daughter.

"The birthday girl stirs!" the Doctor cheered as he bounded in from the kitchen with a banana in his hand.

"Time for the party to start," said Ianto. He followed the Doctor in from the kitchen, and leaned over and kissed Sophie's forehead.

The party took all of two hours, and included Sophie planting both fists in her cake, and offering said fists to her fathers, only Jack partaking in the "fist cake." Rhys took great delight in photographing the tetchy expression that formed on Ianto's face as he surveyed the mess that was quickly forming in his tidy dining room. The Doctor enjoyed giving Sophie a child proof and child sized version of K-9 and several non-humanoid stuffed toys that he'd found while rooting round the TARDIS. Sophie had truly been well spoiled by the time the party came to an end, and all the guests had gone, with the Doctor the last to leave.

"Goodbye Princess Sophie. Uncle Doctor is off to take Auntie Donna to a spa planet where SHE can feel like a princess for a while."

"You're going to 'Midnight' right?" asked Jack as he stroked Sophie's hair gently.

"Yep," he replied. "Take care of your family Jack," the Doctor said suddenly, his face drawn and serious.

"Always, Doctor," Jack replied quietly.

"Good! I'll be by to check on you real soon," he stated as he loped into the TARDIS and closed the door.

"Okay my girl, it's time for you to go to bed. Taddy and I have to start cleaning up," said Jack as he pressed a kiss to Sophie's head. He opened the backdoor and stepped into the living room, stopping at the playpen. He gently laid his daughter down and went to go help Ianto in the kitchen…

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW

To be continued in the story of Sophie's third birthday…

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW


	5. The Third Year

Disclaimer: If I owned them, this was how it would be, yes, this is how it would be, but alas, I only own Sophie.

Summary: Sophie is three years old today! And at the age where anything she hears becomes something that she'll repeat.

Characters: Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Rhys, Sophie, Ten

Spoilers: Erm, I don't know, I don't think I've spoiled anything really, if I have though, oops!

Rating: PG-13

A/N: This is AU, and fluffy, with a heap of angst thrown in. It follows on from The First Year, and is the fourth in a series.

Beta: zazajb, thank you so much my friend!

Word Count: 4, 124

**The Third Year**

"Happy birfday to me, happy birfday to me, happy birfday to Sophie, happy birfday to me!" the little voice of Sophie Harkness floated down the hall and into her fathers' bedroom, rousing one of them from their slumber.

"Between your insomnia and our work hours, I still haven't figured out how our daughter is a morning person," grumbled Ianto Jones. He tapped the bare back of the man sleeping next to him, "Go get her."

"Huh?" the sleep heavy voice of Jack Harkness mumbled. "What?"

"Our child is awake and singing to herself," replied Ianto.

"So let her sing! I'm exhausted, you wore me out last night," Jack said with a tired grin. He grabbed the younger man and rolled them until he was looking down into still lust filled blue eyes. He wriggled his hips, and smiled as Ianto squirmed. "Suddenly I'm remembering another day where I landed on top of you."

"Only this time, there's no pteranodon falling towards us. And you don't seem all that exhausted," the Welshman answered. He punctuated this remark with a resoundingly passionate kiss that fully woke up his partner.

The two men smiled at each other and pulled the bedcovers up over their bodies, knowing full well that should they be interrupted, it was better to be covered than be starkers in front of their daughter. They stayed locked together and attempted to cover each other with kisses, when a giggle cut the air. Quickly looking to the right, both saw their curly haired child standing in the doorway and grinning.

"Hi! I free today!" she announced.

"Hi baby," said Jack with a big smile. "Yes you are! Stay right there for a minute okay? Taddy and I were –"

"SNOGGING!" Sophie yelled happily. "Daddy, Taddy snogging, daddy, Taddy snogging," she sang.

"What is it with mad little brunettes interrupting us?" groused Ianto.

"Well, Gwen just has bad timing, and Sophie is my child, you had to know that she'd think this was funny," replied Jack. "You're cute when you blush clear up to the tips of your ears."

"I'll bet you a month's pay that PC Cooper taught her that word, and that Rhys taught her that little dance," Ianto said as he slid out of from under Jack.

"I come in now?"

"No baby, Taddy and I are –"

"Are you naked?"

Jack laughed into his pillow, "Who taught you that word?"

Sophie pointed at him, "YOU did!"

"You are on decaf for a week Jack Harkness!" said Ianto with a smirk as he fumbled into his pyjama bottoms.

"What?" Jack sputtered. "What about Gwen?"

"Oh, little Miss Cooper is going to be right there with you. The bloody two of you shouldn't be allowed near little children, let alone out in public without supervision," the Welshman snapped, forgetting that an impressionable child was within earshot.

"Taddy? Taddy, I sorry," the little girl whimpered from the doorway. Ianto rushed over and scooped her into his arms, gently kissing her on the forehead.

"What, oh, no sweetheart, no, you didn't do anything wrong, no, no, no. Daddy is just, just – "

"Sex on a stick?" she asked with an innocent smile.

"WHAT?" said Jack, jumping out of bed and yanking on his pyjamas.

"Decaf until I see fit to change it Jack Harkness."

"I didn't teach her that! Baby, where'd you hear that word?"

"A lady at da park said it when we were playing. She said you were bee-you-tee-full!" the little girl said with a big smile.

Jack laughed and took Sophie from Ianto's arms, "And here's your first lesson in not always repeating everything you hear, please don't ever say that again okay?"

"Because Daddy likes his coffee?" she asked.

"Sophie, I mean it. That's not okay for you to say at all."

She nodded seriously, "Okay Daddy, I won't."

"Good! Now, happy birthday my baby!" he said as he swung his daughter up and over his head.

"Yay! I free today!" Sophie shouted.

"Yes you are," he replied. "How about I help you get all dressed up, and Taddy makes you a special breakfast?"

"'Kay! Strawberry pan-a-cakes?"

Ianto nodded, "Strawberry pancakes it is. Go pick out your prettiest outfit yeah?"

"'Kay! Let's go daddy!"

"Yes m'am! Going now m'am!" Jack said as he marched towards Sophie's bedroom. "Okay baby, what do you want to wear on your special day?"

"Book!" said Sophie. "Book first!"

"Oh, that's right, we have to look at Sophie's book first, just like every other morning that daddy gets you dressed. Well, go get it," Jack answered as he set down his daughter.

Sophie scrambled over to her bed and pulled out a bright pink scrapbook, "Pictures!"

Jack sat in the overstuffed rocking chair in the corner of the room, and Sophie climbed into his lap. She smiled at her father and opened the book to the first page.

"Who's on this page?" he asked her.

"Auntie Marfa, Uncle Doctor, Taddy, Daddy, Auntie Gwen, Uncle Rhys, and SOPHIE!" squealed the little girl.

"That's right, this picture is from the day you were born. Auntie Gwen and Uncle Rhys came to see you right after Auntie Martha cut you out of my belly. What's the next picture?"

"Daddy, Taddy, and Sophie sleepin'."

The picture was one that Martha had surreptitiously taken after Jack and baby Sophie had been cleaned up and transferred into his office. He lay on his old bed which had been moved out of the bunker, one arm bent protectively around the tiny girl asleep on his torso. Ianto had curled around his new family, resting one hand across his daughter's back, and the other on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah, you spent your first night sleeping on my chest. Every time Taddy tried to wrap you up in your pink blanket and put you in your bassinet, you screamed so badly that your little body turned red, and shook like a tree on a windy day. We finally gave up and just put a blanket over you; then you fell asleep on top of me. What's THIS picture?"

"Daddy with a big tummy."

"Who's in that big tummy?"

"ME!"

"That's right, and that makes you the most special little girl in the world. Do you remember why?"

"My DADDY carried me under his heart and not a mummy, I don't have a mummy and 'dats okay 'cos I have my Daddy and my Taddy."

The picture Sophie was now pointing at had been taken by Gwen only three days before the little girl was born. By that time in his pregnancy, Jack had taken to wandering through the Hub at odd hours, both hands pressing into the small of his back, and muttering quietly to his belly. Gwen had caught him at this, and snapped the photo before he saw her. Jack had declared himself _not the proper size to be photographed with a regular lens_ and banned all attempts at picture taking.

"Yes! And can you tell anyone that story?"

Sophie shook her head vehemently, "Nope! No one can know dat my Daddy had me in his tummy 'cos people here don't get it!"

Jack laughed, "That's right baby, people here just don't get it. What's that picture?"

"Auntie Rose, who is very pretty," whispered Sophie. "Her has a different planet earf."

Jack stroked Sophie's hair, "Yup, Auntie Rose lives far, far away. What's this picture?"

"Auntie Tosh and Uncle Owen, people in my room," she said softly. "Was dey nice?"

Jack smiled sadly and tapped the picture of his two friends. He looked down into his daughter's earnest face and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "Auntie Tosh was one of the nicest people daddy ever knew. She had so much love to give, that she would have been so happy to be a part of your life. Uncle Owen was really angry when he came to work for daddy, but he turned out to be one of the best guys in the world. He would have loved you a lot because I know you would have made him smile. What's this picture?"

"Uncle Doctor and me wif cake in my hair."

"That's right. That was your first birthday; you stuck your hands in the cake, then you tried to feed me and Taddy, and THEN stuck your hands in your hair. What's this picture?"

"Auntie Gwen looking mad," the little girl said with a mischievous smile. "And me looking like a princess!"

"Why was Auntie Gwen mad?"

"Because I got into Auntie Gwen's makeup and made me and Uncle Rhys look pretty."

"Yes you did, Uncle Rhys was handsome, and you looked bee-you-tee-full," he said with a big smile. "Now, should we get you dressed? Yes? No? More pictures?"

"I want my party dress!" said Sophie as she jumped off of her father's lap. She opened the door to her closet and pointed at a bright pink dress. "Get it Daddy!"

"Okay baby," he said as he took down the little girl's outfit of choice. "But are you sure? We're going to be at the park, don't you want to wear something you can play in?"

"Nope, want my party dress!"

"Yes m'am!" he laughed. "Need help?"

"Nope, I'm a big girl, I'm putting my dress on all by myself!"

"Come downstairs when you're all done up then." Jack thundered down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Ianto setting out breakfast for the three of them.

"Is she coming to eat with us?"

Jack rolled his eyes and planted a firm kiss onto Ianto's forehead. "Of course she is. She just wanted to get dressed by herself. You know, be a big girl and all that?"

"TA DA!"

Both men turned to find Sophie standing in the doorway to the kitchen, wearing her brand new dress, a sunhat, and no shoes. She had a huge smile on her face, and spun round so that her parents could get the full effect of her fashion choices.

"Lovely, you look just lovely," said Ianto, catching her up in a hug. "That is the perfect outfit for the most special girl in the world."

She nodded and tapped his nose. "Uh huh, I'm special. My Daddy had me in his tummy, not my mummy, and dat means I'm da only girl in da world like dat," Sophie said, happily repeating the words that had become almost a daily ritual since the girl had discovered the precious secret of her birth.

"That's right!" Jack said. "Now are you ready to have breakfast? Or does the most special girl in the world want to do something else?"

"Nope, da most special girl in da world wants to eat STRAWBERRY PAN-A-CAKES!"

"Good!" said Ianto as he set her down in her chair.

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

Three Hours Later

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"If I'd have known that having a baby would get you to drive slower, I would have gotten you up the duff a lot faster," muttered Ianto as Jack swung their car into the lot adjoining the park.

Jack's response to that statement was a low growl of, "Want to try again tonight? See if you can wrest total control of driving away from me?"

"I see Uncle Rhys! I see Auntie Gwen!" squealed Sophie from the back seat.

Jack reached into the car and unbuckled the little girl; he swung her onto his hip and closed the car door. "Do you want to go and give them big hugs?"

"Yep," said Sophie.

"Sure baby," he said. "Go ahead." He set the little girl down and watched as she tore down the path towards the happily waving couple.

"And she's off," laughed Ianto. He popped open the boot of the car and lifted out the two hampers of food. He set them in Jack's arms and pointed him in the direction of the picnic table.

"What are you going to carry?" he asked.

"I've got the cake and the presents," answered Ianto as he headed down towards a table that was bedecked with pink and yellow balloons. "I see Gwen and Rhys managed to lay claim to a table, and decorate it with their usual modest and subtle tastes."

"Be nice Ianto! She's as much a part of their family as they are a part of ours," said Jack. He set the food on the table and turned towards the play yard where Sophie had dragged her aunt and uncle. "She found the swings."

"Let her play then, wear herself out, give us a little peace tonight."

"I'll give YOU a little piece tonight," teased Jack as he ran his hand over Ianto's backside.

"Stop it," Ianto grumbled affectionately.

"Stop wearing tight trousers."

"Never," the Welshman answered with a smile.

"Then I can't be responsible for my actions," said Jack as he placed a kiss on Ianto's neck.

"JACK!" Gwen's scream echoed throughout the park.

He and Ianto dropped whatever they were holding and bolted towards the play yard. "Gwen? Gwen? What happened?"

Gwen knelt on the ground, her body covering a smaller form that lay prone at the foot of the swing set. "She, she, she fell Jack. Flew off the swings, landed, oh god, Sophie, sweetheart, can you hear me?"

Both Ianto and Jack bent down, none too gently pushing Gwen aside to get to their daughter. Ianto ran his hands over Sophie's little body, checking for breaks, bumps, and other obvious signs of injury. Tears dripped freely down Jack's face as he gently stroked Sophie's hair, Ianto could hear him whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," when a small gasp made them both jump. Their daughter's eyes fluttered open and stared in confusion at the adults clustered around her.

"Daddy? Daddy I have an owie!"

"Sophie, what happened?" asked Jack as he pulled her into his arms. "Did you hit your head?"

"Fell on my head," she mumbled. "Fell on my head, saw Auntie Tosh. She said go back to you and Taddy, and I came back."

"What did you say?" Ianto asked.

"Taddy, I saw Auntie Tosh. She gave me a big kiss and said dat she loved me, and would always look out for me, den she said I was like daddy, and dat I had to go back."

Jack ran his hands over his face, and met Ianto's eyes over their daughter's head, "What do you mean?"

"Auntie Tosh said dat I'm like you. I get owies, but I don't go away forever."

Jack clutched his daughter tighter to his chest and buried his face in her hair. "We're going to get up now okay? Let's go to the table and make sure you're all better."

"'Kay," the girl whimpered.

Jack stood up, lifting his little daughter into his arms. "Taddy and I are right here, you're safe now."

"'Kay," she whispered, turning into his chest. Sophie curled her hand into the collar of Jack's greatcoat and pressed herself tight to him. "Do you see people when you go away?" she asked quietly.

"Every time baby," he answered. "Every time."

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

One Hour Later

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

The small group of people sat around the picnic table, deep in conversation about what had happened. What was to have been a happy celebration had quickly turned into a makeshift meeting. Sophie was still wrapped in her father's arms; her eyes were slowly starting to close at the drone of adult voices around her. She didn't understand why the grownups were so nervous at what had happened to her, but the one thing the little girl did know was that this was no way to spend a pretty day at the park. She looked up at her dad and tapped his chin, trying to get his attention.

"Daddy?"

Jack looked down at his daughter, he drew one arm tighter round her and pulled her closer to his chest. "Yes Sophie?"

"Can we have cake?"

Jack smiled, "Of course we can baby."

"'Kay, I want to have cake. I'm okay Daddy. My owie is all gone, I feel better. Taddy, I want to have cake now."

"Just a few minutes okay sweetheart?" Ianto said from next to her.

"You heard the girl," said Rhys, trying to break the tension that was threatening to spoil his niece's day. "I think the little one needs to have an actual birthday, and anything that needs to be talked about, can be talked about **LATER**."

"Then it is time for cake and presents," agreed Jack as he kissed the top of Sophie's head.

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

Three Hours Later

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

The drive home from the park was uneventful, Ianto and Jack didn't say much of anything, except to agree with anything their daughter was chattering on about. Sophie babbled happily in the back, she was focused more on her new toys and books than on what had happened at the swings. Once they were home, Ianto had set about unpacking the car, whilst Jack carried Sophie inside and tucked her into bed. She hadn't put up too much of a fuss, falling asleep as Jack was reading her favorite story. He closed the book gently, and stood up from the bed.

_I'm so sorry my baby girl, I never meant for you to end up like me. I love you so much, and I'm not ever going to let anyone hurt you,_ he thought as he walked back downstairs.

"Is she sleeping?" asked Ianto from the living room.

Jack sat down on the sofa and pulled the young man into his arms. "Yep, she passed out right in the middle of the story I was reading."

"Good, because we need to talk about today," said Ianto. He straightened and looked into Jack's eyes.

"There's nothing that can be done, the Doctor couldn't fix me. He can't fix her either."

"That's not what I meant," Ianto replied.

"What did you mean?"

"I meant that we need to protect her, she can't go to nursery school, what would happen if she fell down on the playground? No, Sophie needs someone to stay with her all the time."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Jack. "Ianto, do you really think that I can't protect my child?"

"No you idiot!" Ianto said exasperatedly. "I'm trying to say that until we can get some extra help, I'm going to stay home with Sophie!"

"Oh," Jack said with a shamefaced smile. "I'm sorry."

The Welshman patted Jack's hand, "It's okay. I was thinking we could get ahold of Martha, maybe see if she could help us for a little while."

"She's okay with UNIT right now. What about Mickey? You met him when I came back from helping the Doctor. He's not a bad guy, kind of a dope, but easily trainable," said Jack, beginning to get excited. "You know, now that I think about it, you could easily do the digitising of the archives from home. I could set up your laptop to connect with the mainframe, and you wouldn't have to leave. Sophie would be safe, you could teach her a little, and you'd still be available if we had a problem. I like this plan Jones, Ianto Jones."

"I knew you would."

"Because you know everything?"

"Yep," replied Ianto, gently twisting in Jack's arms until he was nose to nose with the older man. He tilted his head slightly and brought their mouths together in a slow kiss. He slid his hands around Jack's waist, pulling his shirt tails out of his trousers and popping the buttons open one by one. "It's going to be okay," he murmured.

"If we can keep her safe," Jack said quietly.

"Shhh," soothed Ianto. "Shhh," he said again as he eased Jack's shirt off of his body. He pressed a kiss to Jack's chest and gently pushed him down onto his back. "We've got a plan, and tomorrow we can act on it," he whispered as he kissed a path down Jack's muscular torso. "But for right now, you daft old man, stop thinking..."

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

Two Hours Later

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*W*TW*TW*TW*TW*T

"Taddy! Daddy! I up now! Is da Doctor here?" hollered Sophie from her bedroom. "I get up now!"

The noise roused the two men from their post coital haze, they sat up on the couch and quickly stuffed themselves back into their clothes. Jack smiled broadly and ran his hands through Ianto's hair, "You look positively shagged out."

"That's because I am," he replied with a shy grin. He stood up and trotted towards the stairs, "Taddy's coming sweetheart," he called out. Ianto went down the hallway to the nursery, opening the door to see that Sophie had covered herself in brightly colored bandages, "What happened?"

"My owie went away, but I wanted a plaster. Nobody gave Sophie a plaster, so I got my own. I feel much better now."

Ianto stepped into the room and picked up his daughter, "I see that. You look like you feel better."

Sophie nodded, "I do. Is da Doctor here?"

"No honey, he's not here."

"But da Doctor always comes for my birfday," said the little girl as her eyes filled with tears.

"Should we go and see if daddy can cheer you up?" Ianto said quietly. He ran his hand through his daughter's hair and sighed as she buried her head into the crook of his shoulder.

"Where is Daddy?"

"Daddy's downstairs, should we go and join him?"

"Yep," she yawned. "We go downstairs now Taddy."

"Anything you want Princess," he said softly as he carried Sophie into the living room. "Uh oh, it looks like daddy fell asleep. Sophie, we should wake him up."

She giggled, "Up Daddy! Wake up!"

"That didn't work," said Ianto. "Whatever should we do?"

The little girl giggled again, "UP DADDY!"

"Nope, still nothing, maybe we should give him a tickle?"

Sophie jumped down out of Ianto's arms and pounced on her father, "Daddy! Daddy I got you! I got you good!" She put her arms around him and kissed his nose, "Daddy! Daddy wake up!"

Jack let out a fake yawn and stretched his longs arms over his head. "Did I fall asleep? What? What's this little thing attached to me? What could this be?" he asked with a playful smile. Jack reached down and grabbed Sophie, wrapping her in a great big hug. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Daddy, da Doctor isn't here."

"You know baby, my wrist strap has been beeping for the last few minutes, I wonder if there's a message there from the Doctor."

Sophie smiled and grabbed for her father's arm, "Check it NOW Daddy!"

"Well can I have another kiss? Please?"

She leaned in and rubbed her nose against Jack's in a hurried butterfly kiss. "NOW Daddy!"

He laughed and pressed a button; with a flash of blue light a hologram of the Doctor filled the room. Sophie waved and shouted, "HI DOCTOR!"

_Hello Princess Sophie! I'm sorry I couldn't come to your birthday today, but I still wanted to see you. I hope you had a wonderful day filled with cake, and presents, and lots of fun! I'll be coming by to see you very soon okay? Happy Birthday!_ The message ended with the Doctor waving happily as he tugged his coat over one arm.

Sophie looked up at Jack, she smiled happily and said, "NOW it's my birfday! Da Doctor was here, good day!"

"I'm glad that makes you happy baby," Jack said quietly. "Now, Taddy and I have to tell you something."

"What?"

Ianto came around the sofa and sat down next Jack and Sophie, "Starting tomorrow, Daddy and I are going to try stay home with you more. You're not going to go back to nursery school."

"'Cause I'm like my Daddy, if I go away in front of my friends they will get scared."

Jack nodded, "That's right Sophie, and since Taddy and I have seen this before, we think that it'd be better if we stay home with you more."

"Once we find someone to help out at the Hub more, Taddy is going to stay home all day with you. Maybe we can even get him to teach you some Welsh."

Sophie nodded, "'Kay, I like dat idea. I get my Daddy and Taddy more!"

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief, _Thank God that we have a plan._

"Taddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have more cake?"

Ianto laughed, "Anything for the birthday girl." He got up from the couch and wandered into the kitchen.

Sophie leaned her head against Jack's shoulder and giggled softly, "I really am special aren't I?"

"Yes baby, yes you are."

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

To be continued in the story of Sophie's fifth birthday

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*


	6. The Fifth Year

Disclaimer: I own little Sophie, but as for the rest of it, nah, not me. The standard people own the standard things, RTD, Moffat, The BBC, etc.

Summary: Sophie turns 5, it's a little sad, a little sweet, a little funny, kind of everything in one.

Spoilers: Day 4 and Day 5 of COE, sorry…

Rating: PG

A/N: This continues on from "The First Year" and "Orange-Yellow," you won't really get it unless you read those first.

A/N 2: It's AU, and the fifth in a series.

Characters: Jack, Ianto, Sophie, Ten

Beta: cookielaura, you are wonderful!

Word Count: 2,188

**The Fifth Year**

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" squealed Sophie Harkness. She charged into her father's bedroom and jumped onto his belly. "Daddy! Guess what?"

"Sophie's awake," Ianto said from the doorway, "she's very excited to tell you something."

"I can hear," chuckled Jack. He yawned and grabbed his daughter, he pinned her to his chest and covered her head with kisses. "What is so important baby? What could possibly be so important that you had to wake me up? What is _so_ special about today?"

Sophie looked at Jack and smiled happily, "I'm five today!"

"_What_?" gasped Jack. "No way, it couldn't be."

"Yes I am," she challenged. "Five years ago today, you were at the Hub and Auntie Martha was cutting me out of your tummy, and I can never ever tell anyone here that story, because no one would understand that my daddy carried me in his tummy and not my mummy."

"And that makes you what?" asked Ianto, playing his part in what had become the birthday version of the little girl's morning ritual.

"Very, very, very, very SPECIAL!" she shouted as she jumped off of Jack and ran back to Ianto. She hugged his leg and grinned up at him. "I'm special enough to have strawberry pancakes for breakfast right?"

"Maybe."

"Special enough to have a sip of coffee?" she asked cheekily.

Jack laughed from the bed, "Oh you walked right into that one, Ianto Jones!"

"Hmmm," her tad paused, "I think you're special enough to have strawberry pancakes and some of my special hot chocolate with whipped cream, sprinkles, AND a toasted marshmallow."

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" she shouted as she tore out of their bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Is the Doctor coming today?"

"He hasn't missed a birthday yet," said Jack. He stood up from the bed and walked into the closet. "Even if there's something going on, he makes it a point to come and see her."

"Taddy! Breakfast!" yelled Sophie from downstairs.

"Better get to feeding her, lest she get like me," said Jack with a smile.

"Your manners are only atrocious in bed," Ianto teased affectionately. He moved from the doorway and headed to the kitchen. "Sophia Rhiannon Harkness, if I find you anywhere near that kitchen, doing anything to make breakfast on your special day, I will frog march you back upstairs and leave it up to your father to decide how much he should tickle you."

"Ahhh," the little girl shrieked, and scurried out of the kitchen. Ianto heard the telly click on and the sounds of the latest animated program fill the living room.

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW

Five Hours Later

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW

"How are you today Princess?" asked the Doctor as he opened their front door and wandered into the kitchen where Ianto and Sophie were eating lunch.

"Doctor!" said Sophie happily from the kitchen table. "Can I get up Taddy?" she asked as she jumped up from the table and threw her arms around the Doctor's waist.

"Of course," he replied with slight shake of his head and a smile. "How are you Doctor?"

"Oh fine, good, really never better. Being off on my own, well, it makes having friends to come visit all the more special. So listen Ianto, I was thinking, how about Sophie come with me for a week? Just five days really, give you and Jack a chance to be all couple-like, maybe work on a sibling for her? What do you say?"

"It sounds fine to me, but you can run it by Jack just to be sure."

"Run what by Jack?" he asked as he loped into the kitchen.

"I was just asking Ianto if I could take Sophie for a week, kind of a dual birthday present, a vacation for her and for you. But I realised that I have to ask both parents first, protocol and all."

"Ianto, Sophie, could you give me and the Doctor a moment?" Jack asked slowly.

"Okay," said Ianto, recognising the sudden elevation in tension in the kitchen. "Come on Sophie, let's go and wait for Uncle Rhys and Auntie Gwen outside."

"'Kay," she replied and slid her hand uncertainly into her tad's.

As soon as they had stepped out and shut the door, Jack turned and wheeled on the Doctor. "Spill it! What's about to happen?"

The Doctor sighed and looked down as he fiddled nervously with something in his pockets. There was a long pause before he looked up and said, "I'm sorry Jack, it's a fixed point, I can't interfere, much. All I can do is remove Sophie from the situation because her name never comes into it, and with her special circumstances – it is for the best."

"Does something happen to me? To Ianto? Gwen?"

The Doctor looked at his old companion with a somber expression, "I'm so sorry Jack."

"Sorry for what? Doctor, you have to tell me!"

"I can't Jack, you know the rules. I can only do this. Let me do this little bit, what I can do for you, please let me do."

Jack let out a long breath and looked at the ceiling, he blinked back a tear and muttered, "Should I retcon myself?"

"No, I haven't told you what's going to happen, just, just, be ready."

"Okay, okay, yes, take her tonight after the party. We'll tell her that it's a special treat, just be a quick trip, she'll be back in a week. But Doctor," he said quietly, "make sure that you protect my daughter. Promise me Doctor, if five days isn't enough, you don't bring her back until it is totally safe."

"Of course Jack, of course I will. Now!" he exclaimed as he clapped his hands together, "let's make this a good party!"

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW

Two Hours Later

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW

"What do you pack for a five year old these days? Her entire wardrobe?" grumbled the Doctor as he lugged Sophie's fourth suitcase into the control room.

"Just because you wear a ratty brown coat and an ill-fitting suit every day, doesn't mean that the rest of us do," said Jack. He was standing at the door with the Sophie on his hip while Ianto stared agog at the sight in front of him. "What do you think Ianto?"

"It's magnificent, it really is. I get what you mean Jack," he muttered, "I finally get it."

"Well thank you Mr. Jones," said the Doctor.

"Sophie, are you ready for your special trip?"

"Yes Daddy," she said.

"Well how about a big hug and kiss for me and your Taddy?"

She jumped down and threw her arms around Ianto's middle. He bent down and lifted her up into a tight embrace. "I love you sweetheart. We'll see you in five days. Be good yeah?" he whispered.

"'Kay Taddy, I love you," she replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My turn now," said Jack. He snaked his arms around his family and drew them close to him, "I love you Sophie, be a good girl and I'll see you soon."

"Okay Sophie, where would you like to go?" the Doctor said as he walked back down the ramp towards them. "Any preferences? Want to meet The Ood? They are impressive, OR, we could go to Space Disneyland, you'd love that."

"I could meet Mickey Mouse in space?" she gasped happily.

"Well Doctor, I think your destination is set," laughed Jack. He kissed Sophie's head and unwound Ianto's arms from her middle. "Bye baby!"

"Bye Daddy! Bye Taddy!"

Jack led Ianto down the ramp and out the door of the TARDIS; he slid an arm around his waist and kissed his neck. "She'll be fine," he murmured.

"I know," Ianto said quietly.

Jack leaned over and kissed Ianto slowly, putting every emotion that he couldn't ever say out loud into it. Jack opened his eyes, capturing a memory of the young man before him, unconsciously knowing that they had precious little time left. He broke away and whispered, "I'll be back later. I have something I need to do." He ran a hand through the Welshman's hair, "I'm only going to be gone for a bit, and when I come back, we'll pick up where we left off…"

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW

Six Months and Five Days Later

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW

The TARDIS landed with a thump back on Earth, sending her two passengers sliding to the floor in a heap.

"Can I go Doctor? I want to see Daddy and Taddy!"

"Wait a minute Sophie, they'll still be there after I get my coat on and unlock the door," called the Doctor. He untangled his coat from around the railing and slid it on. "Okay, open the door."

_Please let him be all right, _thought the Doctor.

The ship had honed in on the coordinates that appeared on the psychic paper a fortnight ago. The Doctor didn't know what they'd find, but he knew that Jack would be there; but whether Jack would be broken or not, that was another matter.

Sophie opened the door onto a wintery day in Cardiff Cemetery. The neat rows of headstones were covered with a faint coat of frost, and sparkled in the midday sun. This section of the cemetery had very few graves, and the headstones were clean and simple. At the end of one of the rows stood a hunched figure, bundled up tight in a blue coat. He knelt down and ran his fingers lovingly over a grave marker.

"Daddy!" shrieked Sophie.

The man straightened up and turned towards the sound. He smiled sadly, "Hi Sophie."

The little girl ran and threw her arms out as she collided with her father. "Daddy, I missed you and Taddy so much! But me and the Doctor had so much fun! We went to Space Disneyland, and chased Mickey Mouse, and hugged Minnie Mouse, and rode on all the rides, and the Doctor got sick, he threw up on one of the spinning rides. The Disney people said he shouldn't have eaten so many frozen, chocolate covered bananas, but then the Doctor said he liked bananas, Daddy, why does the Doctor like bananas so much?"

Jack pushed Sophie's hair back from her forehead and stared down at her through very tired eyes. "I don't know baby."

Sophie looked around, "Where's Taddy?"

"Oh Sophie…Sophie something happened while you were with the Doctor."

"What happened Daddy? Is Taddy hurt?"

"Baby, Taddy died."

The little girl's blue eyes darkened and filled with tears. "Taddy died?" she whispered.

Jack lifted his daughter into his arms and held her close to him. "I'm so sorry Sophie. Taddy died saving lots of kids like you from some really bad people. He went somewhere dangerous, and told those bad people that they weren't going to hurt any more kids. Then they did something that made him very sick, and he, he died."

"Why didn't you go to the dangerous place? You can't die! Why did Taddy go?"

"Sophie, Taddy and I were there together. I told him to stay behind, but he knew that I'd need his help and he followed me. I was with him at the end."

Her face was pressed into his coat as she said, "But there's more isn't there?"

"You're not old enough to understand how I finally stopped the bad people. I'm pretty old, and even I can't understand why I did what I did. I've had six months alone to try and figure it out, but I don't think that I ever will."

She leaned back and looked up into Jack's face, "You're hurting."

"You're right baby, I am, but having you with me makes me feel a little bit better."

"Is this Taddy's grave?"

"Yeah it is," whispered Jack.

"Taddy needs flowers on his grave!" Sophie said quickly. "He liked the flowers in the back garden, I want him to have something pretty."

"That's a really good plan sweetheart. Let's go and find the Doctor, see if he can't find some nice flowers for us," said Jack hoarsely.

He carried Sophie back towards the TARDIS, but when they got there, the ship had gone. All they saw were Sophie's little suitcases and a large arrangement of Christmas roses.

"He didn't even say goodbye," she said softly.

"He does that sometimes. Yet he thinks I have a flair for the dramatic," sighed Jack. "But look baby, he left us some flowers to put on Taddy's grave. Should we go and do it?"

"Yeah," she said in a small voice.

Jack set Sophie down and picked up the flowers. He slid Sophie's hand into his, and together, father and daughter went back to say a sad and silent goodbye to the man that they both loved.

As they were walking from the gravesite Jack said, "Sophie, I'm going away for a little while. I just need some time away from this planet. I do want you to come with me, but if you want to stay with Auntie Gwen and Uncle Rhys and go to school and be normal until I come back, I'll understand. They know that you're like me, and you'd probably stay home with Auntie Gwen and her baby, but you'd get to stay in one place for a time."

"No," she said flatly. "I don't want to be away from you anymore."

Jack nodded, "We'll come back one day, I promise, when we're both ready."

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW

To be continued in The Seventh Year

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW


	7. The Seventh Year

Disclaimer: I don't, I just don't, I wish I did, but I don't. I only own Sophie, a bit sad really, I own a figment of my own imagination.

Summary: It's Sophie's seventh birthday, and it actually isn't that bad a day!

Spoilers: DW, the End of Time

Characters: Jack, Sophie, **IANTO** (SEE, SEE, HE'S THERE!), Tosh, Owen, Ten

A/N: This follows on from "The Fifth Year" and is the sixth in a series. The next story is the last one.

A/N 2: It's kind of AU, not usually my thing, but it's been fun writing the whole series.

A/N 3: I've fudged with the timelines A LOT, sorry if it makes it confusing for you.

Beta: zazajb

Word Count: 2,201

The Seventh Year

The space station was crowded this time of night; a multitude of creatures disembarked from the various transports and packed the small arrivals area. No one noticed the tall man wrapped in a dark coat, and holding tightly to a small child asleep in his arms. The man carried his daughter down one of the long hallways towards the cabins and checked the ticket clenched in his teeth.

"This is us Sophie," he whispered, "you'll get a good night's sleep in a bed for once."

"Daddy?" mumbled the little girl as she looked up blearily at her father. "Are we dere yet?"

"Yes we are, got a nice comfy bed for you too."

Sophie closed her eyes and put her head back on Jack's shoulder, "'Kay," she yawned.

He gently rubbed her back and laughed, "That's my little interstellar traveler. I've got to put you down to open the door to the room okay?"

She nodded and slid slowly down her father's side to lean against the wall with her eyes still closed. Sophie heard the door hiss open and felt her dad scoop her back into his arms. "Fanks Daddy."

"Your lisp reappears when you're tired," he teased quietly. He stepped into the room and deposited his daughter gently onto the bed. She barely moved as he slid off her shoes and coat, and tucked her under the blankets. "Goodnight baby," he said as he kissed her forehead.

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

The Next Morning

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"Daddy?" Sophie asked as she sat up in the darkened room. She saw a bulky shape in the corner chair start to move slowly, and a moment later her father's head appeared from the confines of a greatcoat.

"It's still really early baby," he yawned. "Go back to sleep, we can go exploring later."

"But Daddy, it's my birthday."

"I know Sophie, but you're still going to be seven years old in a few hours, so please go back to sleep."

"Will you snuggle with me?" she asked in a small voice.

Jack sighed softly, "Of course." He stood up from his seat and eased himself onto the small bed. Sophie instantly attached herself to his chest, resting her head under his chin.

"My favorite pillow," she yawned as she drifted back to sleep.

"My precious girl," he whispered as his eyes slid closed.

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

Five Hours Later

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"Okay Sophie, where would you like to go first?"

"I want breakfast," she said, tugging on his hand and leading him to what looked like a restaurant. "It's my birthday and I want strawberry pan-a-cakes."

Jack smiled sadly, remembering the last time that his daughter had celebrated her birthday with both of her fathers, and how happy she had been with the traditional birthday breakfast. Sophie had bounced repeatedly from the kitchen to the living room until he had come downstairs from the bedroom and sat with her on the sofa so that Ianto could finish cooking in peace. The unexpected flash of memory made his eyes fill with tears and he ran a hand through her soft brown hair, causing the little girl to blink up at him with very familiar blue eyes. "Breakfast it is then."

"I miss him too," Sophie said quietly, correctly reading the expression on Jack's face. "I don't like having my birthday without Taddy either."

"Oh Sophie," he said softly, "Sophie I'm so sorry. I'm glad that it's your birthday. I'm very happy that you're with me, because I don't want to be alone anymore. But sweetheart, I'm also pretty sad about all the things that we've lost over the last year or so."

"Taddy wouldn't want you to be sad," she replied with such maturity that Jack was strongly reminded of how her other father was also wise beyond his years. "Taddy would want you to do what he used to tell me when I got little owies."

Jack picked his daughter up and kissed her cheek, "What did he used to tell you?"

Sophie took a deep breath and looked at her father, "Taddy used to tell me, 'Pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and if you don't cry too much, you can have a princess plaster.'"

Jack laughed, a clear and happy sound that his daughter hadn't heard in a long time, "That sounds like him."

"Taddy also used to say, 'small victories.' What does that mean Daddy?"

"That means that you have to find things to make you happy, no matter if it was a big thing or a small thing."

"Oh."

"Like you," said Jack as he carried her into the cafe. "You make me happy."

Sophie smiled and laid her head on her father's shoulder. "You make me happy too," she answered. "But right now, strawberry pan-a-cakes would make me really happy."

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

Later than evening

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"Sleep tight sweetheart," Jack whispered as he brushed Sophie's hair off of her face. She snuffled into her pillow, and clutched her battered toy sheep to her chest. He waited to make sure that she was really asleep, and then stepped outside of the cabin. He pressed a button on his wrist strap to make sure the cabin was double locked against intrusion, and headed off down the hallway to the bar.

As he walked away, the Doctor peeked out from around a corner. He walked up to the cabin door and raised his screwdriver, the door slid open and he stepped inside. He saw that Sophie was burrowed deep in her bed, and lost in her dreams. The Doctor smiled and rested his hand on her shoulder, "Oh, I'm really going to miss you Princess Sophie."

He reached into the pocket of his coat and drew out a small package, rolling it over in his hands before placing it on the bedside table. "I've only given one of these out before, and that was to Sarah Jane. Your father can tell you what an exceptional lady she turned out to be, and I know you'll be the same."

With a last sad glance, the Doctor walked away from the sleeping girl and back into the hallway. He resealed the cabin and followed Jack's footsteps towards the bar and one more goodbye.

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

The Next Morning

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"Hey Sophie, Sophie wake up."

She shifted under the covers and slowly opened her eyes to see Jack sitting on the edge of her bed. "Hi Daddy."

"Good morning baby. Did you sleep well?"

She nodded, "Uh huh, I slept good. Daddy, did the Doctor come? I had a dream about him last night."

"Why don't you look on the side table sweetheart. I think he was here."

Sophie turned to see a small package and a note next to the bed, she grabbed it and slowly pulled off the paper to see a little tube. "What is it Daddy? It looks like Auntie Gwen's lipstick."

"Well honey, I think you've been given a very special gift. This is a version of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. Do you remember Sarah Jane?"

She nodded, "She's watching my K-9."

"That's right, but she's also got a small version of the Doctor's screwdriver that looks like a lipstick. I think the Doctor has given you the same thing."

"What does it do?"

"It opens doors, fixes things, scans things –"

"Doesn't it break things too? Didn't the Doctor's screwdriver break your wrist strap?" asked Sophie with a grin.

Jack sighed and ruffled her hair, "Yeah, he did do that. Did you see the card?"

Sophie picked up the note and read it slowly. Jack knew that she was struggling with some words, but didn't intervene. She finally looked up and smiled at her father, "He says it _IS_ a sonic lipstick, and that I can use it for lots of stuff, but I'm not allowed to use it to fix your wrist strap!"

Jack rolled his eyes and pulled his daughter into a hug, "The Doctor WOULD say that, wouldn't he?"

Sophie laughed; then her face turned serious as she looked up at Jack. "Daddy, are we ever going to go home?"

"As a matter of fact Sophie, yes we are. While you were sleeping I booked us two tickets on a cruiser that's headed back towards Earth. We'll be back in time for dinner tomorrow."

Sophie grinned, and rubbed her nose against his. "I miss home. I want to put something pretty on Taddy's grave again. We have to add his picture to my bedroom wall. I want Taddy watching over me like Auntie Tosh, and Uncle Owen, and Auntie Rose."

"Taddy's always going to watching over you," Jack said wistfully. "For the rest of your life, he's going to be there for you, and so will I."

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

Seven Hours Later

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"Give the man your ticket Sophie," said Jack.

"'Kay," said the little girl. "Wow Daddy, this is bigger than the last one."

He led his daughter onto the ship and settled her into a chair. "I know, we have nice comfortable seats for the trip, I even managed to wrangle you a spot by the window."

"'Kay," she yawned. Sophie curled up in her seat and closed her eyes, she patted Jack's knee and mumbled, "Fanks Daddy, but I'm tired."

Jack laughed and gently rubbed her back as she drifted off into sleep. "Get some rest then," he yawned as his own eyes slowly closed.

"_Come on Captain, wake up! I don't want to waste my whole bag of biscuits throwing them at your head!"_

_Jack jerked awake and blinked rapidly as he tried to clear his eyes. "What the hell?"_

"_Oi! It's about time you woke up, I've been throwin' stuff at you for the better part of an hour!"_

"_Owen?"_

"_Who else?"_

"_But, but am I dead?"_

"_No you git! You're dreamin'!"_

"_Owen would you watch your mouth?"_

"_Tosh?"_

_The shy young woman nodded at him and smiled softly. "Hi Jack."_

_Jack's face lit up, and then fell just as quickly as he saw where he was. "The Hub," he breathed. "My office."_

_His two friends nodded at him, Tosh came forward and rested her hand on his arm. "He's here too," she said gently._

_Jack shook his head and backed away. "No, I can't, not yet."_

"_Can't what?" a voice asked from the doorway._

_Jack squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed nervously. "Ianto?"_

"_Yep," the Welshman replied as he walked over to Jack's desk. He tugged Jack up out of his chair and wrapped him in his arms. "Our girl's gotten so big."_

"_She's lonely, lost, and stuck with her lonely, lost father."_

"_Shhh," soothed Ianto. "She's doing a damn sight better than you."_

"_I'm so sorry," mumbled Jack. "You're missing so much –"_

"_No I'm not, I see her every day."_

"_But – "_

"_Shhh," Ianto whispered. "I'm watching out for her all the time."_

"_We all are," Tosh said in a trembling voice. _

"_Oi! That's right Harkness, so listen up!" Owen said sharply. "We're watching out for the both of you. That means no more suicides! No more drinkin' yourself stupid, nothin' of that sort anymore, because I swear if you do anything to hurt that precious little girl, I will personally come back through the ether and haunt your every waking moment until the day you finally die!"_

"_A lifetime as long as yours, and stuck with Owen, if that's not motivation to get your head together, I don't know what is."_

_Jack shook his head, "I can't."_

_Ianto cupped Jack's face in his hands and kissed him gently. "Yes you can. You're going to go back home, you're going to protect our daughter, you're going to protect Gwen's daughter. You're going to do whatever it takes to keep them safe. You can do this."_

"_But you're not – "_

"_Yes I am; I'm right there with you every single day. You can do this Jack, I promise you," the Welshman said as he kissed him again. "Tell her I love her," Ianto added suddenly._

"_She knows."_

"_Tell her anyway yeah?"_

_Jack nodded and smiled sadly, "I will."_

"_Good, now it's time to wake up."_

"_Bye Jack," Tosh whispered._

"_Remember, haunt you forever," said Owen._

"_Got it," he replied. "Take care of these two, do you hear me Harper?"_

"_Always," the medic answered._

"_Wake up now Jack," Ianto said, his voice fading…_

"Daddy? Daddy, wake up. Daddy, you're crying, why are you crying?"

Jack's eyes fluttered open to see his daughter staring up at him. "Huh? Sophie, I'm fine."

"Did you have a good dream?"

Jack smiled, "Yes baby, yes I did. I had a dream about Taddy."

Sophie got out of her seat and climbed into Jack's lap. She looked up at him and traced the tear tracks down his cheeks. "Was it a good dream?"

"Yes, it was. He said that he loves you very much."

"I know."

Jack pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "Is that because you know everything?"

"Yep."

He laughed, "I love you baby. I'm never going to leave you, you know that right?"

"Yep, I do," she answered. "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Are you really ready to go home?"

"Yes I am."

"'Bout time."

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

To be continued in the story of Sophie's 17th birthday, or her 9th, depending on whatever muse hits me first…

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*


	8. The Seventeenth Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood, or Doctor Who, never could, never would the way my luck is running lately.

Characters: Sophie, Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Eleven

Spoilers: Nothing, honestly nothing at all…I think

Summary: Sophie is 17 and off to university, or so she thinks…

Rating: PG (but grab some tissues)

Beta: No one, so the mistakes are mine and mine alone, hopefully there aren't too many of them

A/N: It's the final (chronologically so) Sophie story, there will be a few other ones, maybe a Christmas one, maybe one about Sophie's Welsh lessons with Ianto, a little more fluff to make everyone smile.

A/N 2: It's very alternate universe, very, very alternate universe.

A/N 3: Time spans are all messed with here, just don't think about it too much and go with the story, it won't hurt your head that way.

Word Count: 1,869

Reviews, constructive criticism, comments are always appreciated.

**The Seventeenth Year**

The teenager's bedroom hadn't changed much in the last seventeen years, barring the removal of cots and childish toys. The walls were still adorned with pictures of her fathers' friends, each with their own special story. The final picture that had been added was of a shy young man, dressed impeccably in a smart suit and holding a cup of coffee. Sophie Harkness took one last look at everyone and bent to pick up her rucksack from her bed.

"Are you ready Sophie?" asked her father as he strode into her room.

The girl straightened and ran her fingers through her curly hair; she smiled at Jack and nodded. "Yep, I'm ready to go."

"You sure?" he asked softly.

She nodded her head slowly and moved to go out into the hallway. "I'm sure," she said as she ran her hand over the newest picture. "I just miss him, that's all."

Jack came up behind her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I know baby, I miss him too. He'd have been so proud of all that you've accomplished, top of your class, off to university, you're an amazing young woman."

Sophie smiled and turned around to hug her father. "Thanks Dad."

"Should we go now?" murmured Jack. "Auntie Gwen is probably outside waiting to take us to the airport."

She nodded against her dad's chest, "Yep." Sophie unwound her arms from around Jack and swiped her hands across her eyes. She walked out of her room and out into the hallway. Sophie picked up her other suitcase from by the top of the stairs and trotted down to the front door. "I do see Auntie Gwen's car," she called back to her father.

"All right then," said Jack as he grabbed his own pack and opened the door.

"Why do you have a bag?"

"Maybe I was planning to surprise you and come along for a few days to help you get settled," answered her father.

"Oh, that's a nice surprise," said Sophie with a big grin.

"Oi! You two, you're going to miss your flight!" called Gwen. She waved from the car, "All right Sophie?"

"Yep!" replied the teenager. She opened the back door of the car and scrambled inside. "Apparently my Dad's coming with me."

"Yeah, I was in on the surprise, sorry sweetheart, he swore me to secrecy."

"Shut it you," said Jack fondly as he slid in next to Gwen. "Off to the next adventure."

"What are you going to do when Sophie's off at school?"

"Not sure," Jack answered evasively. "Maybe the Doctor will make an appearance."

"Going to go running off again?" Gwen joked.

"Who knows? My baby is off to university, you and Martha and Mickey are doing a great job with Torchwood, Captain Jack just isn't needed anymore."

"Oh poor old you," teased Gwen.

"Oi! Who are you calling old?" laughed Jack.

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

15 minutes later

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"We're here," said Gwen as she pulled the car to a stop near the local park.

"Erm, Auntie Gwen, we're at the park," Sophie said with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yep, it's the other part of the surprise, but that's all I know. Jack said to bring you both here, and not to the airport

"What?" asked Sophie.

"Well Sophie, someone found out that you're off to university and wanted to give you a lift, a special girl like you needs more than first class on an international jet. So how about first class on an intergalactic style transport that's bigger on the inside?" asked Jack as he opened the car door.

"The Doctor?" Sophie gasped as she slowly opened the door and climbed out of the car.

"Yes," said her father, "the Doctor wanted to give you a ride to school. Here, let me get your bags so you can say goodbye to you aunt."

"Okay, bye Auntie Gwen. Thanks for everything," she said as she leaned into the driver's side window and hugged the Welsh woman gently.

"It's no problem sweetheart. Your father's right, you're definitely a special girl. Don't forget us commoners when you're ruler of the universe yeah?"

Sophie giggled, "Sure thing."

"Goodbye then, we'll see you soon pet."

Sophie straightened and walked away from the car. She waited a respectful distance while her dad said goodbye to Gwen.

"Well Ms. Cooper, take good care of that family of yours, and Torchwood, it's in your hands now," said Jack as he leaned into the car window.

"You aren't coming back, are you?" Gwen asked softly. "You and Sophie are going to go running off with the Doctor right?"

Jack sighed and tapped her nose, "I don't know. Sophie may still choose to go to school, but I hope she chooses what the Doctor will offer her."

"That's fine, just, just don't forget us okay?" Gwen answered quietly. "And drop by once in a while?"

"I promise," he said. "I've got to go now."

"Bye Jack," she said as she rolled up the window.

Jack watched her pull away and then walked over to where Sophie stood, pensively chewing on her thumbnail. "I see you biting your nails Sophie Harkness, stop it!"

She ducked her head and blushed, "Sorry Dad. Where's the Doctor?"

"He's around here somewhere; give it a minute and he'll show up, probably running."

"Or, you can both turn around," a voice said from behind them.

They turned to see the Doctor standing behind them, a fez perched jauntily on his head, and a bemused grin stretched across his face.

"Doctor!" said Sophie happily. "Are you really going to take me to university in America?"

"Ah, I see you didn't tell her, did you Jack?"

"Tell me what Dad?"

"Well Sophie, with your experiences, and having inherited my 'ability', university might be a bit challenging for you. So when the Doctor contacted me about taking you to school, I got to thinking about being away from home might be a little difficult, and asked if he'd take on a companion or two. That is, if you want to go with us."

The young woman smiled, "Of course I want to go with you. I wanted to go with you all those years ago, and I do now. I only have one request okay? There's nothing here for me if we leave, so I want to say goodbye to someone."

The Doctor nodded, "You can do that."

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

10 minutes later

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"This is 13 years ago, by the Hub, if I got things right," said the Doctor.

"So basically, you're saying that this should be 13,000 years in the future in New Cardiff on one of the colony planets?"

The Doctor turned to face Jack, and grinned, "That is what I'm usually saying yes, but this time, I definitely got it right, I hope. Now listen Sophie, when you see who I think you're going to see, don't say anything that lets him know what's going to happen, it will cause serious problems.

"I don't want to say anything," she whispered. "I just want to see him again."

"Ah," said the Doctor. "In that case," he continued as he rummaged around under the console and pulled out a key hanging from a piece of battered old rope. "HA! I've still got it. This is a – "

"A perception filter," she said. "I wear this, and I can see him, say my goodbyes, and he'll never even know I was there."

"Exactly," the Doctor said triumphantly. "Go ahead, we'll wait right here."

Sophie slid the key around her neck and opened the door to the TARDIS. She stepped out onto the Plass and shaded her eyes against the sunlight. The teenager turned and walked towards the bay until she spotted him coming out of the tourist office, hand in hand with a four year old version of herself who was singing a nonsensical song at top volume.

"**What are you singing?"**

"**Dunno, d'you like it Taddy?"**

**He smiled down at her, "Yep, you've got a singing voice like your Daddy."**

"**Daddy has a pretty voice."**

"**That he does, now where should we go for lunch?"**

"**CHIP SHOP!"**

"**The chip shop, again?"**

"**Yes Taddy," she giggled. "Again!"**

"**Then after lunch, I suppose we ought to walk to the park and play?"**

"**No Welsh?" she asked with a wide smile. "And get a lolly?"**

"**You were a very good girl while I met with Daddy, so I think a break from Welsh might be in order, and maybe a lolly if you eat all your lunch."**

"**YAY!"**

Sophie continued to watch as her Tad led her away from the Hub and over to their favorite chip shop. She raised her hand slowly and whispered, "Bye Taddy, I love you." Goodbye delivered, Sophie lifted the key over her head and walked back to the TARDIS, her heart breaking all over again.

Jack looked up as she opened the door and stepped inside. "Are you okay?"

"No," she answered as she stood uncertainly by the door, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

He walked over to his daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I wanted to tell him that he should go with me when the other Doctor comes to see us. I wanted to tell him that you both should have taken me away so we could have been a family for longer. I wanted so much to tell him," she sobbed.

"I know Sophie, I know," her father soothed. He stroked her hair and held her tight to him, whispering quiet endearments in her ear.

"It's not fair," she hiccupped, attempting to stop herself from crying again. "I want him back."

Jack rubbed his daughter's arms briskly before moving to cup her face in his hands. He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes before asking if she was all right. "You don't have to do this; we can take you to university if it'd be easier. Whatever you decide, I'll support you."

Sophie shook her head, "No Dad, I don't want to leave you. I don't want to be alone."

"That's my girl, now, where would you like to go first?"

"What about Barcelona? Do you think the TARDIS will let the Doctor actually get to Barcelona with a companion?" she asked, the ghost of a smile beginning to form on her face.

"Very funny Sophie Harkness," chuckled the Doctor. He set the ship in motion, staring intently at the central column. "Don't let the poor child down, please," he muttered under his breath, hopefully encouraging the TARDIS to behave, just this once.

Sophie stayed wrapped in her father's embrace until the ship landed with a slight bump. She looked at the door and wiped her eyes. "Are we there already?"

"Open the door and see," the Doctor replied.

"Is Barcelona supposed to be so full of sand?"

The Doctor glared at the console, "I said Barcelona, I put in the coordinates, and you send us to Boeshane in the 51st century?"

Jack smiled and opened the door. "Sophie? Would you like to meet your Gran and Grandpa?"

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

The End

TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*


	9. Sophie's Christmas Misadventures

Disclaimer: Boy I wish, but I don't. Nope, I don't own _Torchwood_

Summary: Sophie is 3½ years old, and it's Christmas!

Spoilers: Nothing at all, maybe a bit of foreshadowing

A/N: Time spans are fudged with, SEVERELY! But I had to do it so I could make the story work

A/N 2: Oh and it's alternate universe, sort of…

A/N 3: Annnnnnnd, m-preg, sorry if it's not your thing

Characters: Sophie, Jack, Ianto, Alice, mentions of Gwen, Rhys, Martha, Mickey, Stephen. Also has various OCs.

Beta: jolinarjackson

**Sophie's Christmas Story**

Three and a half year old Sophie Harkness crept slowly down the hallway towards the staircase. The twinkling fairy lights that decorated the downstairs of her home had lured her from her comfortable bed in the dead of night. She sat on the top stair and stared in wonderment at the dancing spots of light below her.

"Lights are so pretty," she whispered.

"That they are," said an amused voice from behind her. "But little girls who sneak out of bed don't get to go downstairs and look at them."

The small child jumped and turned around; she smiled guiltily and reached up for her father. "I sorry, Daddy, but lights are so pretty."

Jack Harkness bent down and kissed the top of Sophie's head before moving to sit down next to her. "Don't apologise, let's just get you back to bed before Taddy catches us both out."

"But I want to see lights," yawned Sophie. She wound her arms around her father's neck and kissed his cheek, silently imploring him to bend to her will.

He sighed and stroked her back, already knowing that the discussion was over before it had even started. "Okay, Sophie, five minutes, just five."

"On couch?" she asked quietly.

"Yes," Jack replied as he slowly stood up, pulling his daughter into his arms. He picked his way down the stairs and settled in the front room. "Are you going to sit here with your face in my neck? Or are you going to look at the lights?"

Sophie giggled and turned herself around to sit on her father's lap, she happily looked up at the lights and various decorations that covered the family room. "We did a good job decorating," she said softly. "Taddy find out about tinsel fight yet?"

Jack laughed under his breath and hugged his little daughter. "Not yet, but if you keep giggling every time you look at the Christmas tree, you're going to get us in trouble."

"She already has," said a faintly stern voice from the darkened staircase.

Jack looked over his shoulder at a glowering Ianto Jones, and smiled brightly. "Come and sit with us."

"Why is Sophie out of bed anyway?"

"Wanted to see da lights, and da tree, and all presents for me," their daughter replied with a yawn.

Ianto walked over to the couch and lifted Sophie into his arms; he carried her over to the large Christmas tree and nodded at a section. "And where are Sophie's ornaments?"

She leaned out of his grasp and pointed to a pink, porcelain teddy bear that was inscribed with the words **Sophie's First Christmas**. "Mine, dat's mine. Auntie Gwen and Uncle Rhys gave me dat."

Ianto smiled and pointed to another cluster of decorations. "Do you see any others?"

Sophie ran her hand over a pair of purple ceramic dragons, and smiled back at her parents. "Deese are mine 'cause dey are my Taddy and my Daddy. Taddy likes red, and Daddy likes blue, red and blue make purple just like Daddy and Taddy made ME! Taddy, we sit down now? Snuggle wif Daddy?"

Ianto kissed the top of his daughter's head, smiling to himself at her abrupt change of topic. He turned around and saw that Jack had folded himself onto to the couch, and was gazing at both he and Sophie with a contented smile. "Well, sweetheart, the three of us won't fit on there, but if you promise to be very, very good, you can sleep with your daddy and me tonight."

"Yay!" exclaimed Sophie. She kissed Ianto's nose and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing with all the strength that she could muster. "Love you, Taddy."

"And I love you too, now let's go back to bed," Ianto replied, carrying her back up the stairs.

"Sophie, do you want me to get your teddy bear?" asked Jack as he hopped up from the couch.

The little girl shook her head and smiled at him. "Nope, I don't need my bear because I have you and Taddy. You're better den my teddy, because you hug me back."

Her father smiled and followed them into the bedroom. "Now you heard Taddy, get into bed and settle down."

Ianto deposited Sophie onto the bed and watched as she wriggled her way under the blankets. He chuckled as she squirmed around, grabbed pillows and managed to create herself a little nest. "All right there?"

Sophie nodded, "Yep."

Jack slid in next to her and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep, sweetheart."

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

The Next Morning

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"Sophie, Sophie, wake up now," Jack whispered. He stroked his daughter's curly brown hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. "Wake up, I have a surprise for you."

"Huh? What 'prise?" the little girl asked, sitting up between her parents. "What 'prise, Daddy?"

Jack laughed and pulled her into his lap, "I thought that'd get you up. Guess what?"

"What?"

"I managed to schedule a day off for myself, Auntie Martha is going to come round and help Auntie Gwen watch the Hub. We can finish our Christmas shopping, and give Taddy some room to breathe. How does that sound?"

Sophie looked up at her father with a quizzical expression on her face, then suddenly giggled. "Daddy, you and me are a handful."

Jack grinned at his daughter and rubbed noses with her. "Yes, we are! Now, go get dressed," he said, swinging her down off the bed. He watched her scamper into the hallway before leaning over and tapping Ianto on the shoulder. "That goes for you too, Ianto Jones, time to get up and face the day."

The younger man groaned into his pillow and slowly turned to face his partner. "I've been awake since 3:30 this morning when YOUR daughter decided that she didn't have enough room in this big bed, and planted her foot in my ribs."

"Now whose fault is that? I never let her sleep in here unless she's completely tired out. Ianto, she's a lot more like me than we thought; she doesn't need too much sleep, and she tends to get restless. Just be thankful that Sophie hasn't discovered my love of heights yet," said Jack, laying a very firm smack to the younger man's backside.

"Oi! Just for that," Ianto paused and leapt out of bed, walking briskly into the bathroom, "you don't get to join me in the shower."

"Not. Fair. Not fair at all," moaned Jack flopping back against the pillows.

"What not fair?" Sophie asked from the doorway. "No snogging?"

"Yes, you nosy little girl," Jack laughed, "Taddy said no snogging this morning, but let's be honest, would that ever stop me?"

Sophie giggled and jumped back up onto her father's belly, "Nope, dat never stops you, not wif Taddy, it doesn't."

"Hoisted by your own petard, Harkness?" Ianto called from the bathroom.

"Sophie, do you remember what to do?" Jack growled, tickling the little girl under her chin, and moving to jump off of the bed.

The little girl sighed and rolled her eyes in an impressive impression of her tad, "Yes, go watch telly cause you gotta snog Taddy's belly button out his mouf."

Jack smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Not his belly button, his toes! I've got to snog Taddy's toes off."

" 'Kay," giggled Sophie, sliding off of the bed and running into the hallway.

Jack got up and wandered into the bathroom, he smiled at Ianto who stood half in and half out of the shower stall, seemingly waiting for him. "In answer to your question, I sent her downstairs."

"Good," answered Ianto as he stepped inside the shower.

"Forgiven?" Jack asked with a pout.

Ianto sighed and grabbed Jack's arm, pulling him under the steaming spray, "Of course."

Jack whipped off his pyjamas and smiled, "Yay." He leaned forward and cupped Ianto's face in his hands, pressing a deep kiss to the younger man's lips. "I did mean it, you know, I'll take Sophie for the entire day so you can take some time to relax, it's got to be hard being at home with a three-year-old all day."

"It's really not, she's a good girl, rather energetic, but, I wonder where she gets that from?" he asked with a sly smile as he pulled Jack to him and kissed him again.

"It's all that caffeine in my blood from your excellent coffee, it all got passed on to her. Now, the way I figure, and knowing our child like I do, that we've got about ten minutes before she storms up here and demands her daddy time. What could we possibly do for ten minutes?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and turned the two of them around so that Jack was pressed against the shower wall. "I can think of a few things," he said as he slid a hand between their bodies and grasped them both. "Hold this," he said with a wink as he passed Jack a waterproof stopwatch, "so, that's ten minutes and counting?"

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

Twenty Minutes Later

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"Sophie, are you ready to go?" Jack called from the bedroom, but the only response he heard was the sounds of the television blaring the latest cartoon. "Sophie?" he shouted, bounding down the stairs into the living room. "Sophie, where are you?"

"I here, Daddy," said the little girl, peeking out from behind the Christmas tree. "I wanted to see if more presents came for me."

"Oh, and did any?"

Sophie hung her head and pouted, "Nope. No more presents."

Jack laughed and sat down on the couch, "Come here."

The little girl jumped onto the sofa and scrambled into his lap, "I've been good. Why are dere no more presents for me?"

"Because Christmas isn't just about presents," said Ianto as he came down the stairs. "It's about family, and being kind to people who need help, and being with people that you love."

"But presents are fun," said Sophie. She climbed down off the sofa and went to stand by her tad. She looked down, and then looked back at Jack in confusion. "He still gots his toes, Daddy. You didn't do it right."

Ianto's jaw tightened; and he glanced over at a now grinning Jack. "Sweetheart, what do you mean?"

"Daddy said he had to snog your toes off, and you still got your toes. Is Daddy bad at snogging?"

Her father burst out laughing and leapt off the couch, he grabbed Ianto and dipped him back into a proper, toe curling kiss. Helping the Welshman stand back up, he turned to Sophie and said, "Yes, sweetheart, I'm terrible at it, I need lots and lots of practice." He patted Ianto's chest and smiled at the slightly glazed look on his face.

"Taddy?"

"Huh?"

"Taddy, do you still gots your toes?"

At Sophie's seemingly innocent question, he looked down and smiled. "I don't know Sophie. That was some kiss though, wasn't it?"

The little girl nodded and held out her arms, "Yep, can I have one now?"

"Of course," he replied and wrapped his arms around his daughter. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her to him. "Be good for Daddy, yeah?"

" 'Kay, I be good. You be good at home wifout me?"

"I'll be fine honey. You go and have fun with Daddy. Maybe you can find a gift for him. Try to be sneaky about it okay? If you find something, we'll go and get it tomorrow," he whispered in her ear.

" 'Kay," she answered with a smile. "We go now, 'kay, Daddy?"

Jack nodded and took Sophie's small hand in his, "We'll be back later this afternoon, earlier if she gets tired out."

"I won't get tired, I got a mission from Taddy."

"Okay then, we'll be back when your _mission_ is complete," Jack said with a smile.

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

Thirty Minutes Later

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

The scene in the local shopping center was one of complete chaos, for fear of losing Sophie among the masses; Jack swung her into his arms and held her tight to his chest. "Do NOT let go of me, do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," Sophie answered.

"Where should we go?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Taddy needs a present," her father said. "What are we going to get him?"

"He don't like his computer, he says bad words to it, A LOT."

Jack laughed, "Oh, really? Well then maybe a computer is a good gift for me to buy him, but what about from you?"

Sophie shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, Daddy. What does he want?"

"Maybe we should just look around; I only have a few presents to buy, so we can take our time."

"Computer first, right Daddy?"

"That's right, and then we'll go find something for you to give Taddy," said Jack. "But now, you need to be Daddy's eyes," he said as he settled Sophie on his shoulders.

"You have eyes!"

"Sophie, just help me figure out where I can walk that doesn't involve too many people," laughed her father.

The next few hours passed pleasantly enough for the father and daughter. Jack and Sophie picked out a perfect computer, and browsed through several stores in search of what Jack thought was the perfect gift for the little girl to give her tad. Walking out of the last store, he looked at Sophie in bewilderment, as she had rested her head on his shoulder and started to cry. He quickly located a bench and sat down, looking at Sophie's tear-streaked face.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked her.

"I didn't find a present," she whimpered.

"We can keep looking, but for now, let's take a break and go to the play area," he suggested.

Sophie sniffled and leaned into her father; she nodded and slid off the bench. " 'Kay." She raised her arms and Jack scooped her up, shifting their purchases to one arm. "I want to play on da dragon."

"That'll be fine, sweetheart, but not for too long," said her dad, walking quickly round the other shoppers. After a few minutes, Jack set Sophie down at the large playscape and grinned as she made a beeline for a large and luridly coloured dragon that sat square in the center of a mass of squealing and giggling children. "Sophie, be careful!"

The little girl turned and flashed him a mirror image of his ought to be patented smile, " 'Kay, Daddy!"

Jack settled himself on one of the benches that ringed the playscape and pulled out his mobile. He carefully scrolled through the menu to find the camera function and aimed it at his daughter. He snapped several pictures and video clips, making sure to send them all off to her tad. Jack enjoyed the way the little girl laughed and ran and jumped, letting herself relax. His phone vibrated with confirmation that the younger man had received each photograph and video. Jack quickly busied himself with instant-messaging Ianto while their daughter continued to play.

_She looks like she's having fun. Be careful please, and don't let her jump off of that thing._

_Ianto, she's fine. The whole area is cushioned and padded to within an inch of its life. There is no problem. How are you getting on? Did you get out the rest of the presents?_

_Yep, I got them all out, she has no idea what's waiting for her at home. _

_Most of them are from us right? Because if any of the gifts are from the Doctor, I want to look them over. What she already has from her "favorite uncle" is great, but we've got to make sure each one is safe to use._

_I've already checked the ones from the Doctor, each one is child AND Sophie safe. But if they're safe for you to use, I'm not sure._

_Very funny! Got to go now, someone is staring at Sophie and me. She looks like...it can't be, I've got to go and talk to her._

Jack stood up slowly, he stared across the play space at a curly haired brunette with wide blue eyes. He knew without having to really think about it that it was his eldest daughter, Alice. She looked at him in shock; and watched as Sophie jumped down off of the dragon and ran to Jack, begging to be picked up. Sophie's enthusiastic pleas for her father to hold her could be heard round the entire area, and he grimaced as Alice's shock slowly turned to revulsion and horror.

"Sophie, honey, can you go back and play for a bit more? There's someone I need to talk to."

The little girl nodded, not really catching the fact that Jack was severely rattled by seeing someone he didn't expect. " 'Kay."

"That's my good girl."

"Who are you gonna talk to?"

"Well, I knew her as Melissa, but her mummy changed her name to Alice, and then helped Daddy's bosses to take her away from me."

"Why?"

"Because a long time ago, Daddy wasn't treated very nice, people didn't think I was a very good man."

"But you ARE a good guy! You always were a good guy!"

Jack smiled at Sophie's determined proclamation and kissed her forehead. "Yes baby, I'm glad you think that, but a long time ago, there weren't very many people who wanted me to be around them."

"Why? Is it 'cause you go away and come back a lot?"

"Yes sweetheart, people who didn't understand me didn't want me to be around them. They didn't like me very much because when people that they loved went away and didn't come back, they thought it wasn't fair that I got to come back when someone hurt me really badly."

"Oh, dat's not nice."

Her father nodded, "No, baby it wasn't."

"Me and Taddy love you, dat's all dat matters," said Sophie. "But why does Alice not like you?"

"She just doesn't understand why I'm different."

"Oh, I sad for her Daddy, 'cause you are special. Are you going to try and make her know dat you are special and it is not your fault dat you are special? It is Auntie Rose's fault, but her did it because she loved you."

"Well that depends on whether Alice will talk to me or not," said Jack, depositing Sophie back onto the play floor.

"Daddy? You look really scared, is her going to be nice to you? Are you 'fraid of her?" asked the little girl.

Jack shook his head, "No baby, I'm not afraid of her. I am afraid of what she might say. Now listen, whatever you see or hear, please don't interrupt us."

"Okay Daddy," said Sophie quietly.

"Good girl," he replied under his breath. Jack skirted around the outer edge of the playground and barely caught his eldest daughter just before she left the area. "Alice?"

She turned around and glared at him, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Alice, please, I just want to talk."

"No," she answered and began to walk away.

"Please, I just want to talk for moment, and then I'll leave you alone."

"Please Alice, please talk to my Daddy, he knows you're sad and mad wif him, but he just wants to talk to you," Sophie said suddenly, appearing from behind her father and gripping his hand tightly.

At hearing the little girl, Alice slowly turned around and marched up to Jack. "You're unbelievable! Using a child, YOUR child! You have no shame!"

Sophie glared up at the woman and roared as loudly as she could for being only three years old, "BE NICE TO MY DADDY! HE'S SAD! HE'S DIFFERENT AND IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!"

"Sophie, what did I tell you? You shouldn't have done that!" Jack growled.

"Daddy, her is being mean to you! You didn't do anyfing wrong, Taddy always say to be nice to people if dey are sad."

"Sophie, I know what your Tad has told you, but this is different. You need to apologise."

"No!"

"Sophia Rhiannon Harkness! You WILL apologise right now!" Jack said firmly, bending down and locking eyes with the little girl. "I mean it young lady, you tell her that you're sorry."

Sophie's blue eyes filled with tears that quickly spilled down her face, and she slowly turned towards Alice, mumbling a quiet apology. "I am sorry dat I yelled at you, but I don't like it when people are mean to my Daddy."

"What's your name?" Alice asked her gently.

"I'm Sophie."

"Hello, Sophie, my name is Alice."

"Hi," whispered the little girl, her eyes downcast.

"You know, it's okay that you're protective of your father. He's right that you shouldn't yell at grownups, but it's just fine to want people to be nice. Sometimes adults forget that being kind to each other is better than being mean."

Sophie looked up, and wiped her eyes and whispered, "Will you talk to my Daddy den?"

Alice sighed and took in the brokenhearted look on both her father's and the little girl's faces. She nodded slightly, "Sure. Why don't we go and sit down on that bench over there?"

Jack smiled, "Thank you, Alice." He lifted Sophie into his arms and followed his older daughter across the crowd of parents watching their children at play. He sat down and felt Sophie squirm until she had rested her head on his shoulder, "Are you tired?"

"Kinda," yawned the little girl.

"You just rest then," he said softly, kissing the top of her head.

" 'Kay," she said as she closed her eyes and curled her hand around his braces.

Alice watched the scene next to her, smiling at a buried memory that had risen to the surface, "Your braces always were a good handhold."

"That's right, before everything went bad, I was the only one who used to be able to get you to sleep," Jack said with a smile. "Nothing calmed you faster than walking round the house with your little hands clenched tightly in my braces or my shirt, and your baby teeth gnawing on my collar."

Alice nodded, then pointed at Sophie, "Where's her mum?"

"Don't got one," the sleepy girl mumbled, "and dat's okay."

"What does she mean?"

Jack sighed, "Something that ought not to be discussed in public."

"You can't be serious, that's just not possible! Mum told me that you liked to tell people that as a JOKE!"

Jack nodded slightly, and rubbed Sophie's back, "Yes, it's possible, and she's living proof. I carried and delivered her, all by myself."

"You've got to be having me on."

He shook his head, "In a way, I wish I was. She'd have had a chance at a normal life."

"Don't want one, want my life wif my Daddy and my Taddy," the little girl yawned. "Being me makes me 'pecial."

Jack laughed and kissed her temple, "That it does, you're my one of a kind baby girl."

"You've changed a lot," Alice observed quietly.

"It was the Doctor."

"The one you were waiting for?"

"One and the same, he stopped in Cardiff to refuel and I went with him when he was done."

"Did he change you back?"

"There was nothing that he could do, I'm stuck like this."

"Me too," yawned Sophie. "I stuck like dis, but dat's okay, I stay wif my Daddy forever."

"She's like you?"

"Like I said, I wish she'd have had a mum; then she'd have at least a chance at a normal life."

"And like I SAID, don't want one," his youngest daughter said as she sat up. "I stay wif you forever. I am like you, I will not leave you. People don't like you, people want you to stay away from dem, but you will not be lonely, 'cause you will have me."

Alice smiled down at Sophie and pushed the little girl's hair out of her face, "You are very protective of your father aren't you?"

"She gets it from her tad, between the two of them they make sure that I'm fed, clothed, and happy. Sometimes I wonder who the child is in the family."

Sophie looked up at her father in confusion, "I am!"

Jack laughed and kissed her forehead, he reached over and took Alice's hand in his and gently stroked his fingers over the tops of hers. "I wanted to be there for you, you understand that right? I wanted so much to be there for you."

Alice swallowed nervously and nodded, "I know, Jack; I know."

"His name is Daddy," Sophie chirped, tilting her head to smile at both Jack and Alice.

The woman laughed and brushed Sophie's hair off out of her eyes, "You have really good timing, little one."

"Alice, there's so much that I want to say to you, but not here. Will you come round for dinner tonight? Or tomorrow? Or just for a coffee?" Jack asked hesitantly, trying desperately to keep the pleading tone out of his voice.

"I, I don't know. I only have today free because Stephen's on a play date with a friend, but he'll be back tonight. I can't introduce him to you as my father. Jack, he just wouldn't understand."

"You, have a son? I have a grandson? How old is he? What's he like?"

"He's seven, quiet, smart, and has his grandmother's smile."

Jack closed his eyes and remembered the face of Lucia Moretti as he chose to see her, before it all went wrong for them. Her soft auburn hair that framed a heart shaped face with large brown eyes, her slightly lopsided smile that would light up as he walked their daughter around the house, singing quietly under his breath.

"_She's not going to fall asleep for a while yet. You still haven't learned how to come through the door quietly, she WAS off in her dreams before you came home."_

"_That's all right, holding her helps me forget."_

"_It was bad wasn't it?" _

"_Yes, it was bad."_

"_Did they have any idea where they were going?"_

"_No, I told them to walk toward the light, and they did it. All of them."_

"_And we really got what we needed?"_

"_We did, and it seems right."_

"_Then it was necessary, horrible, but necessary. Twelve children or the whole world…"_

"_I know, Lucia, but I kept thinking about Melissa the entire time. What if they had asked us to give them babies? What if they had made us give her up? I couldn't have done it then, I would have fought harder against the plan, I would have made sure that you were both so far away that she'd never be found." _

"_Jack, you did the right thing, it doesn't seem like it now, but you really did. Come and lay down, she'll calm a lot faster if you're still. I promise that it's going to be all right…"_

But of course, their family had only lasted for so long, and as Lucia's hair began to appear shot through with grey, her resentment of Jack's condition deepened; and it pulled the domestic situation completely apart. One morning he woke up to find his bed and his home empty, all traces of his life with Melissa and her mother, gone. The only thing left of their family was a note telling him:

**Jack,**

**Don't bother to search for us, we've gone to live normal life away from you. We have to leave now, before Melissa starts to ask the inevitable and uncomfortable questions. She can't see you never change, and me growing old. I don't hate you because I know that you didn't ask for this, but, Jack, I hate what you've become because of what happened to you. Just leave us to live in peace. . . . **

"Daddy? Daddy, what are you finking about?"

Jack shook his head and looked down to see Sophie smiling up at him, "Nothing baby, just a part of my past."

"But now we fink of da future 'cause I stay wif you forever right?"

He smiled, "Yes, Sophie, now we can think of the future."

Alice coughed gently, reminding them that she was there, "I guess I can come for dinner tonight, let me just call Stephen's friend's family to make sure he can stay for a bit longer. Where do you live?"

"Do you remember our house?"

She smiled broadly, "You stayed?"

Jack shook his head, "Not until she was born, up until that time I lived at work. I just kept it, I didn't really want to let go."

"I'll be round then, how about six o'clock?"

Her father grinned, "That sounds fine. Now, Sophie and I have to go and pick out a few more presents. You're welcome to come with us if you like."

"I talk to Alice," Sophie said suddenly. "Daddy, go and shop. I talk to Alice now."

"Excuse me?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow. "Did you ask your sister if that was all right?"

"Oh," she turned to the woman and smiled sweetly, "Alice, I talk to you wifout Daddy around?"

"I think that sounds okay. How about we go for a hot chocolate so he can finish shopping?"

"I like dat idea. Bye Daddy, see you later!" Sophie answered, scrambling off of Jack's lap and pushing him off the bench.

"Well I guess I'm finishing shopping then! Sophia, hold Alice's hand and don't let go until you're sitting down with your chocolate, do you understand?"

"Yes!" she replied. "Daddy, go now!"

"Okay, okay! I'll be back here soon. Are you sure that this is all right?"

"Yes, it's fine, she apparently has something she wants to tell me."

"Be good, Sophie. I'll be back in a bit," Jack said and wrapped his arms around the little girl.

"Yes, fine, go! Daddy, go shopping!" she said as she squirmed out of his grasp and grabbed Alice's hand. Waiting until their father was out of earshot, she turned to her sister and smiled, "I happy you talked to him. I happy you will come over for dinner, Taddy is a good cook. Now I need help wif somefing."

"What do you need help with?"

"I need a special present for Daddy. I tell him I sad 'cause I can't find a present for Taddy, but I gots a present for Taddy, Auntie Gwen helped me wif it. I need a present for Daddy and I gots an idea."

"What's your idea?"

"Picture wif you and me, for Daddy. Daddy likes pictures. He has a box at home wif lots of old pictures."

"Sophie, I think that's a wonderful idea. You are a very thoughtful little girl."

"Fank you, is dere a picture taking place here?"

"I think so, but I bet they need an appointment, why don't we go and see if they have a spot open for later this week?"

" 'Kay," said Sophie, holding out her hand. She smiled and nodded as Alice stood up and lifted her into her arms. "Daddy said it's safer dis way, too many people here today."

"That's right, now let's go and find the photography place," Alice told her, walking over to the directory. They searched until Alice suddenly smiled and said, "We're in luck! The place is only one floor above us, let's go and find the lift."

" 'Kay."

Alice carried the little girl to the lift and up to the photography studio; Sophie was quiet while Alice made them an appointment to have their pictures taken the next day. "Are you sure your tad will be able to get you here tomorrow?"

"Yep, he told me my mission was to make sure to find a present for Daddy, and dat we'd go and get it tomorrow."

The older woman laughed, "Okay then, we'll meet here round one o'clock. I'll tell your tad tonight at dinner."

Sophie nodded, "Good, can we have a chocolate now?"

"Sure, but please tell me you have better manners than Dad, it was never fun watching him eat anything."

Sophie giggled, "Taddy taught him and me not to eat like ravenous wild animals. Auntie Gwen said Daddy's manner were 'trocious. "

"I'm looking forward to meeting this man that has thoroughly domesticated our father."

"Taddy's a good guy, you will like him."

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

90 Minutes Later

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"Bye, Alice! I will see you later!" Sophie called, watching as her sister walked away. She giggled as Alice waved and winked at her, their secret safe between them.

"What was that wink for?" asked Jack.

"Nofing, my mission from Taddy, Alice helped me wif what Taddy wanted me to do. We go home now? We gots to cook dinner."

Her father smiled and shifted Sophie to his hip so he could grab the various carrier bags on the bench. "We have to stop and go groceries shopping first. I'm thinking that maybe I'll cook tonight."

"What will you make?"

"Maybe lasagna?" he asked.

Sophie shook her head vehemently, "No, Daddy!"

"Why not? My lasagna is pretty good isn't it?"

"No, Daddy, it's 'ucky."

"What? Your tad likes it!"

She shook her head again, "No, Daddy, Taddy is just being nice. He doesn't like it."

"Well then, what should we eat?"

"Chicken! You roast a chicken! Taddy make potatoes, we buy cake for dessert!"

"Sorted!" Jack said with a smile as he ambled slowly towards the car park, one arm holding Sophie against him, one hand clutching the bundle of bags.

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

One Hour Later

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"Taddy, we are home!" Sophie shouted, racing through the front door. She ran up the stairs at hearing Ianto call down to her, "Taddy, guess what?"

Ianto smiled and patted the bed next to him, "Come here and tell me what you found today."

Sophie scrambled up beside him and kissed his cheek, "Hi Taddy! What you doing?"

"Watching a film, but I want to hear about your day," he replied.

"I found Daddy's present, he found my sister Alice, we need to go back to shopping tomorrow. My present for Daddy is at a picture taking place."

"Whoa, slow down and say that again," Ianto laughed. He turned the television off and turned to face his daughter, noticing that her eyes were bright and that her smile stretched from ear to ear.

"I said - Daddy found my sister Alice. Her was mean to Daddy and I yelled at her," she paused as she noticed Ianto's face growing stern, "I said sorry," she said quickly. "But her talked to Daddy and me, and her is coming to dinner tonight, Daddy is making chicken, you gots to make potatoes. Alice is helping me wif my present for Daddy, we gonna take pictures togefer so Daddy can put 'em in his picture box. Will you take me to shopping place tomorrow so we can take pictures?"

Ianto smiled, "I think that's a great present for your father. He's going to love it, and I'm happy to take you there tomorrow. Do you remember what time we need to be there?"

Sophie shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Alice knows, her will tell you later."

"So I have to make potatoes for dinner?"

The little girl nodded, "Uh huh, you have to make your 'pecial potatoes, Daddy is making roast chicken, and we bought a cake at da pastry shop for dessert. Daddy wanted to go to Tesco, but I said she is my sister and needs a special cake from a 'xpensive shop."

"You cheeky little monster," Ianto laughed. "YOU like that particular pastry shop, it has nothing to do with getting a special gift for your sister!"

Sophie giggled, "I'm sorry, but I like my cake wif pink frosting, Tesco pink frosting is 'ucky."

"I heard that," said Jack from the doorway. "Sophie, it's time for your nap. Go lay down and I'll be in to read you a story in a moment."

"No nap today, I not tired."

Jack shook his head, "Sorry, baby, no exceptions. You need a nap."

"Snuggle here?"

"You kicked Taddy really hard last night, and he didn't sleep very well. I think you need to nap in your own bed."

"Please, Daddy?"

Jack shook his head again, "No, but if you go and get ready, you and I can have a cuddle in your rocking chair for a bit."

Sophie gave a great heaving sniff and slid off of the big bed. She raised her arms and said, "Carry me?"

Ianto smiled, "You can walk; he'll be in to read to you in a minute."

The little girl hung her head and shuffled into her room. "Don't wanna take a nap."

Jack chuckled and flopped down onto the bed next to the Welshman, "She's overtired."

"She behaves like someone else I know when they're overtired."

"Hey! I'm not that bad."

"Yes, and you call letting a deranged ex-lover push you over the side of a building, the logical thinking of a well-rested man."

"That was one time!"

"That I know of."

"You are asking for it, Ianto Jones," growled Jack with a smile.

"Put her to bed first, and then come and punish me," said the younger man with a knowing grin. He laughed as Jack vaulted off of the bed and fairly bolted into their daughter's room.

"All right Sophie, it's your choice, do you want a story, or a snuggle?"

The little girl looked up at Jack with a sleepy smile. She had flopped onto her bed and was holding one of her photo books out to him. "I want to look at my book wif you."

Jack nodded and sat down in the rocking chair; he patted his lap and helped his daughter to climb up. "What pictures are we looking at this time?" he asked quietly, sliding an arm around Sophie.

"I start wif dis picture," she yawned, pointing to a photograph of Ianto, Jack and a one and a half year old Sophie dressed in their finest clothes and looking happily at each other. Sophie was sitting on her tad's lap and looking up at her parents with a semi-toothy grin, while they smiled down at her. The little family was at Gwen and Rhys' annual Christmas party when the picture was taken. They hadn't noticed Rhys playing with his new digital camera, but were pleasantly surprised when they were presented with the framed photograph at the New Year.

"I like that picture; you were the star of the party that night," Jack said, failing to suppress a yawn. "Which one is next?"

"Dis one," said Sophie, pointing to a fairly recent picture of her and Ianto snuggled up on the couch, fast asleep. The photo was one that Jack had taken after running out to snag an errant weevil. Sophie had been woken up by Jack leaving, and then begged Ianto to sit on the couch and wait for her father to return. He had come home to find the two of them sleeping, and covered them with a blanket before dropping into an easy chair near the sofa and waiting for them to wake.

"I remember taking that one, you and taddy looked very comfortable all cuddled up."

"I was tired 'cause you woke me up when you went to go and get da weevil dat got loose. Daddy, I'm sleepy now."

"Sure, Sophie, we'll put your book down and you can close your eyes," Jack said quietly. He took the book and tossed it on the little bed. "Sleep tight, sweetheart."

"Don't go yet 'kay?"

"No, baby, I won't go. We can sit here until you fall asleep, that's fine with me," he replied, watching as Sophie wiggled around until the side of her face was pressed against his chest, and her hand was curled around one of his braces. "Heaven help you if I decide to change my look one day."

"Not gonna happen," whispered the little girl. "You look good like dis."

"Thank you, honey," sighed her father. Jack leaned his head back against the chair and rocked back and forth, hoping Sophie fell asleep quickly.

"Is she asleep?" asked Ianto from the doorway.

"Just about," Jack replied, continuing to cuddle their baby girl.

"Is what she was saying true? Did you really see your other daughter?"

"Yeah, she spotted me before I even realized that she was standing there."

"What'd she say to you?"

"You mean before our brilliant child yelled at her?"

Ianto nodded, "Yep."

"Before Sophie decided to make herself heard, Alice didn't want anything to do with me. She'd actually made to run away when she heard Sophie call me 'daddy.'"

"And after?"

"She consented to talking with me, and I think our charming girl actually broke through Alice's resentment, at least a little bit. She kept telling Sophie that she was very protective of me."

"I know that's she protective of you, I taught her well. I'm quite glad that she's going to be with you forever, because you don't really look after yourself."

"Never had a reason to after Alice and her mother left, it was kind of the final straw. I got tired of everyone leaving me, and so I decided to stop forming real attachments. Of course, that all changed with you and Sophie, the two of you made me realize that it was okay to start over and create a family again. AND, as a plus, having her got me out of living at the Hub, because you can't really raise a child there. This little lady took me in a totally different direction than I thought I would wind up going. The only other person to really do that to me was Rose, and all she really tried to do was save my life."

Ianto nodded again, "Speaking of Sophie, I think she's asleep."

Jack looked down and took in the sight of his young daughter, fast asleep in his arms and oblivious to the way that she had fundamentally altered his life. He stood slowly and shifted Sophie to her bed, pulling the blankets over the little girl. "Pleasant dreams, sweetheart," he whispered, walking out of her room.

"You look utterly exhausted," Ianto said.

"I am," the older man said, walking back into their bedroom and falling face down onto the bed.

"Amazing, the only thing across the universes that slows down Captain Jack Harkness, is a bloody three-year-old."

"Hey! That's our bloody three-year-old, Mr. Jones," laughed Jack, his face in his pillow, "but it's definitely true, she wears me out. I don't know how you do it."

"The play park, we practically live at the play park. Physical activity is the only thing that keeps her from running me ragged."

"On that note, I believe I owe you some physical activity? Wasn't it in the form of a punishment?" Jack asked, rolling over and beckoning the younger man from the doorway.

"Yep," Ianto replied as he slowly strode into the bedroom and lay down next to Jack. He slid his arms around the older man's chest, and looked into his eyes with a slightly predatory grin. "I've been naughty," he whispered, slowly kissing Jack, and running his hands through his hair…

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

Three Hours Later

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"Daddy? Daddy? Daddy, are you awake? We get up now? I am done wif my nap, are you done wif your nap?"

Jack blinked at hearing a little voice near his right ear, "Huh?"

"DADDY!" sighed the voice exasperatedly.

"Sophie, did you get up all by yourself?" he yawned.

"Daddy, open your eyes," she giggled.

Jack blinked again and opened his eyes to find his daughter standing next to the bed and staring at him expectantly. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"I waiting, Daddy."

"What are you waiting for?" her father asked, sitting up and scrubbing his face with his hands.

"For you to GET UP! We gots to cook now!"

Jack smiled at Sophie, "Go and wait downstairs for me, and then we'll cook."

" 'Kay Daddy," she said, running down the stairs towards the kitchen. "Daddy, hurry up!" he heard her shout.

"Should I go and make sure she doesn't destroy the kitchen?" groaned Ianto from the other side of the bed.

"No, you stay here. I can handle Sophie and cooking a chicken and potatoes."

"Yes, I know, but can the kitchen handle the two of you cooking?"

"Possibly, but if you hear screaming or the smoke alarm going off, come and rescue us," Jack laughed, getting out of the bed and pulling on his clothes.

"Oh God, the fire department is going to be paying us a visit again, aren't they?" Ianto sighed as he rolled over and looked up at Jack.

"If I don't get down there and rescue the chicken from our daughter, then yes, yes they are," replied Jack, dashing quickly out of the bedroom.

"Daddy, time to cook now!"

"I heard you Sophie, now wash your hands and we'll get this meal sorted."

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

One Hour Later

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"Potatoes cooking, chicken roasting, cake still pink and shiny, and we managed not to burn down the house! Sophie, maybe next time, Taddy will let us cook by ourselves," said Jack. He threw a grin over his shoulder to Ianto, who stood in the doorway of the kitchen surveying the mess.

Their daughter giggled from her perch on the kitchen counter, "Taddy, you can trust me and Daddy, we clean up our mess."

"Well, I know you will, but I'm not so sure about him," her tad replied with a wink.

"Oi! Just for that Ianto Jones, no cake!"

"I had some earlier," the younger man countered. "Twice," he added under his breath.

Sophie giggled again, "Taddy, did you eat anofer cake?"

Jack snorted, "Not exactly."

Their daughter laughed and jumped off of the counter, she ran to her tad and wrapped her arms around his knees. "You are being funny Taddy."

Ianto leaned down and kissed Sophie's forehead, "I'm quite funny."

"So, should I add that to your introduction when meeting new staff? Ianto Jones, keeps the place clean, archival genius, barista extraordinaire, excellent parent, gets us everywhere on time, and resident Torchwood comedian?"

"Don't forget, Taddy looks good in a suit too!"

Jack put the dishes down in the sink, and spun round to face his family. He crossed the kitchen in two steps and pulled Ianto and Sophie into a gentle hug. He kissed his Welshman softly and bent down to press a kiss to their daughter's head. "Yes, yes he does."

"Am I pretty too?"

"Of course you are," Ianto answered as he scooped her into his arms and tapped the tip of her nose. "You are beautiful, you look just like your father, and I think he's rather good looking."

"Daddy is pretty."

"Daddy is handsome," corrected her tad. "You are pretty."

"Den what are you?" asked Sophie.

"I can answer that one," replied Jack. "Your tad has gorgeous eyes, and a winning smile, among other things. In short, Taddy is pretty much perfect."

"I fink so too," answered their daughter. "I get down now and go get dressed?"

"Yep, go pick out something," said Ianto, and let her down from his grasp. He smiled as she tore out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "I'll finish cleaning up; you go and make sure she picks out the right clothes."

"That sounds like a plan," said Jack. He started out of the kitchen, but stopped and turned, going back Ianto. "Among those other things, your perfect mouth, sense of humor, the way that you're always there when I come back from the darkness, yep, you certainly are perfect."

The younger man lowered his eyes and smiled, "You're not so bad yourself. Now, go and make sure that our child doesn't decide to wear a swimming suit for dinner tonight, yeah?"

Jack grinned broadly, "Done." He trotted out of the kitchen and up to Sophie's bedroom. "And, what are you going to wear tonight?"

"I wear my birfday dress."

"You can't fit into your birthday dress anymore. What about that nice outfit Auntie Martha sent you from London?"

"No, I wear dat tomorrow. I will wear my jumper from Auntie Gwen and my jeans. Daddy, go out now, I get dressed."

"Should I change too?"

"No, all your stuff is da same, but you look good. I love dat coat, Daddy."

Jack laughed, "What has gotten into you today? Did you wake up and decide that you were going to be like Taddy?"

Sophie giggled, "I gots to keep you busy, Taddy says you and me are same, and dat he has to give me lots of stuff to do so I will take my nap every day. Does he play games wif you so dat you will take a nap?"

"Taddy doesn't need to play games with me so that I'll sleep; I know that he's there, and that you're down the hall, and that's all that I need. Now, do you want to get dressed so you can look beautiful for your sister?"

The little girl nodded eagerly, "Yep. I get dressed now, I look pretty."

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

Later that evening

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"Bye, bye Alice!" called Sophie. She waved out the front window as Alice's car pulled away from the house.

Jack wandered out of the kitchen and sat down next to his daughter in the window seat. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

Sophie nodded and looked up at her father, "I had fun wif her. Did you have fun?"

"I got to talk to your sister, I told her all the things that I've wanted to say to her, and that's more than I could have hoped for."

"Her was nice to me."

Jack pulled his daughter onto his lap and rested his head on top of hers, "It's not hard to be nice to you, you've got your tad's charm and wit, and my smile, a truly devastating trio of skills."

Sophie nodded and yawned, "I pretty special."

Her father laughed, "Yes, you are pretty special. Now, it's time to help clean up and get ready for bed. According to Taddy, you and Alice have a big day tomorrow."

"Did he spoil da 'prise? It's a 'prise Daddy! You are not supposed to know."

"Well, he had a different idea about your surprise. What if I went with you and your sister to get our pictures taken?"

"Oh, I like dat idea! And pictures wif me and Taddy too?"

"Well, I'm sure we could make that work. It'd be nice to have some new pictures for my box; and for your photo albums as well."

"I like it Daddy, dat was a good idea," yawned Sophie.

"Uh oh, I saw that yawn. Why don't you go and get ready for bed? Taddy and I will come up to tuck you in after a little bit."

"Carry me?" asked the little girl.

"I think I can manage that," laughed her father. He stood and shifted Sophie so that she rested her head on his shoulder and walked toward the staircase. "Say goodnight to Taddy."

"Goodnight Taddy," Sophie said quietly as her father paused outside the kitchen.

Ianto put down the dishes and walked over to where Jack stood with Sophie in his arms. "Did Daddy tell you about our idea?"

Their daughter nodded, "Yep. I like it. We will get lots of pictures tomorrow. Good night Taddy, come give me kisses later?"

"Always, now, go get ready for bed. I'll be there in a moment."

Jack continued up the stairs towards Sophie's room, he stepped inside and gently set Sophie down on her bed. "Need any help?"

The little girl shook her head, "Nope, I got it."

Her father smiled and stood back, "I'll be back in a bit; I think I ought to help Taddy with the dishes."

"Probably, cause he will get mad at you if you don't, and den you will go stand on da roof like Batman."

"Actually, I'm done with the cleanup. I came up to tuck you in. Do you want a story tonight?" Ianto asked from the doorway.

Sophie nodded her head and wriggled into her nightgown, "Yep, read me a story Taddy?"

"Get under the blankets and settle down," he replied with a soft smile. "How about 'Sleeping Beauty' tonight?"

"I like dat one. Daddy, you stay here too?"

Jack nodded, "Of course I will." He sat in the rocking chair and watched as Ianto settled on Sophie's bed and draped his arm around the little girl.

"Now, I believe this story starts, 'Once upon a time….'"

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

Two Weeks Later

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

Christmas morning in the Harkness home dawned the same as the year before, with Sophie barreling into her fathers' bedroom and yelling, "HAPPY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!"

"That, never gets any easier to wake up to," Ianto yawned. He smiled and rolled out of bed to where the little girl was standing, "And did Santa leave anything for you?"

Sophie blinked her large blue eyes up at her tad, "I didn't look. I wanted to, but I didn't."

"Good girl," he replied, and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," Sophie said quietly.

"I love you too, now, why don't you go and give Daddy a big hug and kiss? He had to go and round up a loose weevil, and he's still really tired."

The little girl nodded and climbed onto the bed next to Jack, "Wake up Daddy, it's Christmas, we gots to open presents."

Jack yawned and stretched, "Well, look who's up early this morning. Happy Christmas baby! Can you give me just a bit longer? I had to go catch a weevil that really didn't want to get caught, he made me run all round Cardiff, TWICE! I think he was hoping to see Santa."

Sophie giggled and burrowed under the covers with him, resting her head under his chin. "I snuggle wif you?"

Her father smiled and wrapped an arm around his daughter, "That's a very good idea; maybe we can get Taddy to come back and cuddle with us too."

"I believe I'm going to start cooking, maybe cinnamon pancakes this morning? You two have a lie in," Ianto said from the doorway.

Jack nodded and closed his eyes, "Thank you."

"Fank you," Sophie echoed as her eyes drifted shut again.

Ianto nodded and headed downstairs to make breakfast for his sleeping family, he busied himself with the coffee and a preparing a big meal, so that he'd be able to cook Christmas dinner later without being disturbed by Jack and Sophie and their voracious appetites.

_All the same, it makes cooking a lot more fun when the two of them are underfoot and trying to sneak food, _he mused.

The Welshman smiled as he finished assembling the large plates of food onto a tray. He piled the dishes in the sink and walked out into the front room to grab the surprise that he had hidden away. Ianto reached behind the Christmas tree and pulled out a flat wooden box and headed back into the kitchen.

_I think we'll eat in bed this morning, _he thought to himself as he tucked the wooden box under one arm and picked up the breakfast tray. He walked carefully up the stairs to his bedroom and set the tray on the bedside table. "Breakfast is ready," he whispered.

Jack and Sophie stirred slowly and opened their eyes, the little girl sat up and gave her tad a big grin, "Pan-a-cakes," she yawned.

"Thank you Ianto, but we could have eaten downstairs," Jack said as he stretched again.

"It's no bother, plus, I have a surprise for you."

"A 'prise? A 'prise for me?"

"No, it's something for both you and your father. It's your first Christmas gift of the day! Have you figured out what it is yet?"

Sophie shook her head, "Nope."

"Why don't you open it and find out?" said Jack.

"Me? I get to open da box?"

Both men nodded, "Go ahead."

Their daughter popped the lid open and reach into it as reverently as she could. "My family!" Sophie whispered.

Ianto grinned, "That's right; I had the pictures delivered yesterday while you were napping. What do you think?"

"We look good," she said in awe, lifting out one of the photographs and passing it to Jack. "See, Daddy?"

The older man smiled, "Yes, I can see that." He held it gently and stared down at the picture of his daughters. The photographer had posed the two of them with the little girl sitting on Alice's lap, and Sophie had turned so that her head rested on her sister's shoulder. Jack let out a shaky breath and whispered, "You and your sister are so beautiful."

"Next picture," Sophie said happily. "It's me and Taddy! See, Daddy? See?" she asked as she thrust the picture at him.

"I see, baby," said her father. "You and your taddy looked so happy here." The photo showed Ianto holding their daughter over his head and laughing, as Sophie had reached down to squeeze his nose at the exact moment that the picture was taken.

"What about this picture?" Ianto asked, lifting out a third photograph. "Who's in this picture?"

"Me, and you, and Daddy are in dis one. I am sitting on your lap; and Daddy is giving you kisses on your face, and you are smiling."

"That's one way that I have to get your taddy to smile at me," Jack said, pressing a kiss to the Welshman's lips. "Now, are we going to eat this amazing breakfast and go and open presents? Or, are we going to stay in bed all day? Your sister is going to come and drop off gifts for you later, but we've got to get breakfast eaten first."

"Yay!" shouted Sophie. "Happy Christmas, Daddy! Happy Christmas, Taddy!"

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

Epilogue 1.5 Years Later

*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*TW*

"Just tell me," the words came out of Alice with barely controlled fury, "just tell me, if it had been her, if it had been Sophie, would you have done it? Jack, would you have put her on that platform and burned her alive from the inside out? WOULD YOU HAVE DONE THAT TO HER?"

Jack looked up from his seat in the hallway. His oldest daughter was leaning against the wall of the warehouse, hands jammed in the pockets of her coat, rage and pain rolling off of her in waves. "Alice, I, I, I don't know."

"So you don't know if you'd give up your child, but mine was fair game? Just because he was here, here where you could get at him, he was a target?"

"No, that's not what I meant. If I'd have had any other option, I wouldn't have used him, I COULDN'T have done it. I'm so sorry Alice, I'm so incredibly sorry."

His daughter stepped away from the wall and stalked toward him, "You're sorry. You're sorry. That's all that you can manage to say to me?"

Jack shook his head, "No, I want to say so much more to you. I really could, but now is not the time. Alice, please know that I wouldn't have let it happen if there was another way to way to end it. But Alice, it was one child, or millions, one child, or the whole world."

"He wasn't just one child, he was MY child. MY child, YOUR grandson!" she raged and turned to go back towards where they were keeping her son; then she stopped and walked towards her father once again. "God help your daughter Jack Harkness, God help her with you as her father. Whoever has her, or wherever she is, I hope she stays there. I hope she stays as far away from you as she can, because you will kill her in the end. You will hurt her so badly that you'll break her spirit, and while she may live forever, she'll be dead inside with a father like you. You're better off alone, because everything you touch turns to rot, and everyone you claim to love, dies."

"I know."

Alice started at hearing her father's quiet admission. She backed slowly down the hall; and through the door to where her son was being kept. "Then do the world a favor, and leave. Leave, and don't come back. Wreak your own personal brand of destruction on another corner of the universe, preferably where someone can kill you, permanently."

Jack nodded and stood slowly. He turned to the main door, and steeled himself to walk away from yet one more relationship that he'd ruined.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

He stepped out into the sunlight and pulled his mobile out of the pocket of his greatcoat. He dialed a familiar number and asked hesitantly, "Doctor?"

"Jack," the voice at the other end of the line acknowledged.

"It's over."

"I know."

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Keep her."

"Are you sure?"

"Please, Doctor, keep her. Don't tell her about her sister, and please don't tell her about Ianto."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How long Jack? How long do I keep her?"

"I don't know, I just don't know. I don't know if it's safe for her to be with me."


End file.
